


Гонка на выбывание

by Diran



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, M/M, UST with resolve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Расследование убийства джедая приводит Оби-Вана и Энакина на каменистую, кроваво-пыльную планету, которая не отпустит их быстро.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Глава 1

Посадочные огни Турталимара размывало льющейся с неба водой в фиолетовые полосы. Их отблески мерцали в пузырящихся лужах, и Оби-Вану не хотелось покидать корабль. 

– Совершаю посадку в четвертом квадрате, – сообщил он диспетчеру. И, будто мысли Оби-Вана просочились наружу, тот ответил:

– Мы выкатим телетрап!

Но даже когда к обшивке с глухим чавканьем присосался сухой, ведущий в космопорт рукав, милее Турталимар не стал. И дело было не в погоде, а в предвзятости Оби-Вана, от которой не спасло бы даже гостеприимное ласковое солнце.

На Турталимаре убили джедая.

Война в Галактике не утихла за полтора года, наоборот став более голодной до крови и злой, и Ральди не была первой потерей Ордена даже в этом месяце. Вот только туртали были преданы Республике, и нога конфедератов не ступала на планету. Ральди пала не на поле боя, а была подстрелена в турталимарском переулке.

Убийство Ральди всерьез обеспокоило Мейса, и он поручил Оби-Вану «выяснить обстоятельства». «Найти того, кто», – договорили за него глаза.

Стеклянная дверь отъехала в сторону, давая Оби-Вану войти в здание космопорта. Его встретил низкорослый кучерявый туртали в темно-синем рабочем комбинезоне. 

– Добрый вечер! – он приветственно развел руки. – Ваш коллега уже здесь.

– Коллега? – Оби-Ван опешил, оглядывая скромный зал.

На скамейке, подогнув под нее ноги и вытирая волосы полотенцем, сидел Энакин. Оби-Ван удивленно хмыкнул.

– Сильно тебя.

– Садился – солнце светило. Как вышел, так и… – Энакин тряхнул волосами и поднял голову. – Везет как утопленнику. Сегодня просто во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Хотелось подбодрить Энакина – и себя – пожав его плечо. Но Оби-Ван спрятал руки в рукавах плаща, сначала спрашивая:

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – потому что он был уверен, что Энакина сюда никто не направлял.

– Винду сказал Бейлу, у тебя миссия. Он был такой надутый и мрачный, что я сразу понял – тебе одному не справиться. 

– Гм… – Оби-Ван приподнял брови.

– Это у Винду на лице было так написано, я-то знаю, что ты с чем угодно разберешься, – отмахнулся Энакин с нарочито широкой лисьей улыбкой. – Но для спокойствия Совета…

– Ты бросил свою миссию и сорвался сюда?

– Досрочно закончил, – вскинул вверх указательный палец Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и наконец сжал мокрое плечо Энакина.

– Ты хоть знаешь, в чем дело?

– Ну, честно говоря… – тот слегка прикусил губу, продолжая щуриться, и Оби-Ван покачал головой.

– Ральди убили. Здесь. 

Энакин слизнул улыбку с лица, прикусывая губу сильнее и комкая полотенце. 

– Ясно.

Работник космопорта стоял поодаль, сортируя пластиковые карточки на стойке, но заметив, что разговор стих, подал голос:

– Вы готовы? Вас ждет комиссар Жюль. 

Выдав каждому по темно-бордовому пропуску, он провел их на улицу, где под плексигласовым козырьком их уже ждал полицейский лендспидер.

* * *

Морг Турталимара находился под землей, и даже сквозь запахи металла и химикатов можно было расслышать его – тяжелый дух мокрой земли, доносящийся из лифтовых шахт. По полу стелился холодный дымок, от которого одежда Энакина покрылась белесой крупой, похрустывающей на каждом шагу, но от плаща Оби-Вана он отказался. «Давай просто закончим здесь побыстрей», – пробормотал он, торопясь за коротконогим, но шустрым комиссаром. 

Комиссар Жюль провел Оби-Вана и Энакина мимо пары просторных хранилищ в хорошо освещенный альков. Здесь, на полу, лежал ледяной брусок с заключенным в нем телом. Позади осталось несколько стен, сложенных из таких, но здесь, под слоем льда, виднелись бежевые туники, уже не греющие тви’лечку. И она сама.

Над ледяным блоком склонился еще один туртали в белом халате. 

– Наш патологоанатом, – пояснил комиссар. – А то мое дело баллистика. 

Патологоанатом сбрызнул поверхность льда и протер, от чего та стала совсем прозрачной. Тело Ральди словно висело в воздухе. Ее нашли быстро – тело не успело сильно исказиться смертью. Только розоватая бледность бывшей прежде оранжевой кожи и черная дыра в груди.

– Смерть наступила мгновенно, – сообщил патологоанатом. – Пронзено сердце, но кровопотерь нет. Все ткани прижгло. 

– Для светового меча слишком узкая рана. – Энакин вслед за Оби-Ваном склонился к телу. Туника и плоть были опалены ровно, словно Ральди не пыталась уйти от удара. 

– Да, туртали указали это в предварительном отчете, – ответил Оби-Ван Энакину. – Потому я и здесь. Мы здесь, – поправился он чуть тише и распрямился. – Она была в сознании перед смертью? Не отравлена? 

– Никаких токсинов в крови. Поза и состояние мускулатуры говорит о том, что она была в полном порядке, пока сердце не лопнуло, – сухо констатировал патологоанатом. – В него серьезный заряд прилетел. Это была не рукопашная. Но стреляли не из рядового бластера. Мы с комиссаром моделировали все известное нам оружие… Похоже на рану от рельсовой лазерной винтовки, если под прямым углом стреляли.

– Было бы похоже, если бы не это, – вмешался комиссар. 

Он положил на поверхность льда несколько прозрачных пакетов с вещами Ральди. Локальный коммуникатор, бордовая карточка турталимарского пропуска, меч и отдельно – расплавленный кусочек металла на шнурке.

– Генерал Ральди О’Хан носила амулет из мандалорского железа. Ее убил один выстрел. Железо от него вспенилось! – Дважды заглотив щедрую порцию воздуха, комиссар Жюль так и не успокоился. Он всплеснул руками: – Бескар! В пузыри! Я таких лазерных рельс не знаю, господа.

Энакин хмуро посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Они тоже не знали. Зашипели генераторы, обдавая ледяной саркофаг и всех стоящих рядом мутным ледяным дымом. Оби-Ван отодвинулся. Ничего больше Ральди им не расскажет.

– Покажете, где вы ее нашли? 

* * *

Вечером, когда рынок закрывался, улицы вокруг него пустели. Жюль сказал, что в это время Ральди и убили, повезло, что нашли сразу, а не по утру.

Точное место Оби-Ван нашел сам. Стоило войти в переулок, как его повлекло к бетонной стене. Здесь использовали Силу. И, хотя прошли уже не одни сутки, на пространстве еще лежал зыбкий отпечаток. Энакин тоже заметил – пристально оглядел стену и тротуар под ней, а затем направился к противоположному дому.

Оби-Ван коснулся влажного бетона. Жаль, он не был психометриком – предметы не могли отдать ему свою память и поведать о прошлом. Чистая Сила же ни о чем не говорила, кроме того, что к ней звали, тянули, кричали, а потом все смолкло. 

Скользящие по стене пальцы запнулись о липкую полосу. Оби-Ван отнял их и потер подушечками большого и указательного друг о друга. Вязкое. Походило на высохшую спидерную смазку. Весь цвет вымыло дождем, но приставшая к пористому бетону основа еще держалась.

Оби-Ван огляделся. На углу дома висел противопожарный короб.

– Не возражаете? – спросил он Жюля. 

Тот крякнул, глянув на молотящие по их энергозонтам капли, и с интересом уставился на Оби-Вана.

– Берите, конечно, что хотите. Понимать бы еще, зачем вы это хотите.

– Сейчас узнаете.

Оби-Ван вскрыл короб и, загребя в горсть белоснежного порошка, швырнул его на стену. Тот осыпал ее облаком и быстро смылся везде, кроме липкого контура.

– Энакин!

– Вижу! – услышал Оби-Ван издалека. 

Дождь медленно смывал белые крупицы, прилипшие контуром к буквам, снова лишая их цвета. Но прочитать еще было можно. «Чипы у клонов…» – дальше строка обрывалась, липкая полоса шла резко вниз. Писали пальцами, и на букве «в» силы писавшую покинули. Вернее, Сила.

Жюль уважительно промычал, но затем, пожевав губами, сказал:

– У нас любителей граффити хватает.

– И часто они спидерной смазкой рисуют?

– Пожалуй, нет. Но генерал не могла! У нее же сердце… Там же лохмотья, такое не бьется! 

– Сердце – нет. Сила – да. Генерал прожила еще минуты две после выстрела.

– Матерь-турталатерь!.. – заохал Жюль, упираясь взглядом в тротуар – туда, где три дня назад он нашел тело.

– Эй!

Оби-Ван повернулся в сторону, откуда кричал Энакин. Нашел он его не сразу – тот сидел на корточках на краю крыши в двух домах отсюда. 

– Комиссар! – снова крикнул Энакин. – А камеры тут какие-нибудь есть?

– Мы уже все заведения обошли, ни у кого нет камер, направленных в переулок.

– Да не в переулок, а сюда, – Энакин ткнул себе под ноги. – Стреляли с этих крыш.

– О! – Жюль подобрался. – Поищем!

И записи нашлись. Не совсем с того ракурса, на старенький аппарат, который писал редкими кадрами, но нашлись. А спустя пару часов верчения взад-вперед записей Энакин даже смог вытащить кое-какую информацию. Стрелок в кадр не попал, но задел его куском набедренного платка. На темной ткани виднелся искаженный складками символ. Теперь Энакин листал базу в датападе в попытках найти, на что он походил.

Оби-Ван, разославший знакомым оружейникам данные, ничем похвастаться не мог и постукивал коммуникатором по колену. Ральди была далека от боевых действий. Что именно она искала на Турталимаре, не знали ни Мейс, ни Йода. Падаванов у нее сейчас тоже не было – и у кого же спрашивать? С чего начинать? Ее убили за то, что она Ральди О’Хан, за то, что она республиканский генерал, или за то, что – джедай?

В голове было глухо, словно вся тяжесть дня навалилась на макушку, стиснула виски и выдавила из него способность мыслить. Оби-Ван подсел к полулежащему на столе Энакину.

– Жюль говорит, Ральди прибыла на Турталимар одна. С ней не было клонов. Кому она тогда могла передать чипы?

– А цель визита она не сообщала? Ей выдали военный бордовый пропуск как никак.

– Здесь уважают джедаев. Генерал – значит допуск ко всему. Даже если визит личный. Ральди не говорила о цели и не искала встречи с правительством. Какие-то дела в городе. 

Энакин недовольно наморщил нос, поджимая губы. Его палец продолжал прокручивать экран электронной базы.

– Все-таки я рад, что ты здесь.

– Ого, какие откровения пошли.

Энакин сел ровно и оказался оттого очень близко – его лицо нависло над Оби-Ваном. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, и пространства между ними от этого почти не стало.

– Эн…

– Да, я в курсе. – Энакин шумно выдохнул и встал. Только сейчас, когда место за столом опустело, Оби-Ван понял, что выставил инстинктивно ладони у груди. – Не настолько, не сейчас – да вообще никогда – и прочее.

– Эни… – Оби-Ван прикусил губу изнутри.

Энакин сильно потряс головой.

– Не сейчас. И это уже говорю тебе я. Посмотри на экран. 

Сам Энакин пошел к стойке налить себе воды и расхитить запас Корусантских груш. На экране его датапада светился зубастый треугольник с кругом в центре – он очень походил на стоп-кадр из записи. 


	2. Глава 2

Банда Катори. Если бы все силы Республики не были брошены на борьбу с Конфедерацией, к ней стоило бы присмотреться давно. Не только к ней – во Внешнем Кольце появилось много желающих воспользоваться сумятицей в Галактике и насадить свою власть в паре-тройке систем, вытаскивая по планетке из полей сражений как угли из костра.

Банда Катори была крупным игроком. В отличие от Хаттов они дворцов себе не строили и прямой, пышной и представительной – политической – власти над планетами не искали. Они делали людей зависимыми иначе, не применяя к ним силу, а продавая ее. Солдаты, оружие, техника – покупай и получай, что хочешь. Больше хочешь – больше покупай.

Даже странно, что стрелок не воспользовался случаем и не покрутился под камерами с символикой Катори как следует. Упустить такую рекламу… 

Мейс сам занялся опросами работавших с Ральди клонов и изучением ее последних межзвездных перемещений в поисках таких важных для нее чипов, а корабль Оби-Вана направился в систему Хорео. Оттуда, с планеты Миин, по слухам вела дела глава банды Катори – Лейсана Гарот.

Миин не принадлежал Республике и не был по тем же подслушанным разговорчикам тихой планетой, а у Оби-Вана не было никакого плана. Но у Оби-Вана был на этот случай на руке Туз. Специалист по отсутствию планов.

Энакин сидел за штурвалом, а в лобовое стекло к ним приближалась красная планета Миин. 

– Сбавь скорость, – сказал Оби-Ван. Он запустил на бортовом компьютере анализатор, набрасывающий грубую карту рельефа в подключенный датапад. Лишним не будет.

Корабль шел неторопливо, и у утомленных мерцанием гиперпространства глаз было время привыкнуть, разглядеть детали: темноводные реки и розовые горные хребты, редчайшие перья облаков и острую красную чешую каньонов. А еще белесые и алые вспышки взрывов. На Миине полным ходом шло сражение. 

Прямо под ними расцвел огненный гриб, выплевывая в атмосферу клубы плотного дыма, и Энакин, нахмурившись, увел корабль в сторону.

– Вижу космопорт, – Энакин указал на поднятые высоко в атмосферу платформы.

– Космохлам. – Обгрызенные и покосившиеся вышки, скрученные взрывами в винты лестницы – есть такое состояние, в котором называть кучу металлических обломков «портом» нельзя.

– Видал и хуже, – улыбнулся Энакин.

– А не проще сесть в каньон? – Оби-Ван беззвучно пристегнул ремень безопасности, пока спрашивал.

– Забить песком движки? Пф!

– То есть только забота о корабле? Никакого позерства? А ты не находишь, что падение корабля с платформы будет куда как губительнее для него, чем припылившийся двигатель? И для нас.

– Я сяду под платформой, можно пройти ребром между тех стоек. Прямо к бывшей заправке.

– То есть нас ждет падение платформы на корабль. Так намного лучше.

– Я. Справлюсь.

– Надеюсь, – уже с трудом поддерживая напряженность в голосе проговорил Оби-Ван.

– А должен верить! – возмутился Энакин. Перехватив штурвал левой рукой, он после паузы добавил: – Ты специально. Я понял. Развел. 

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, сжимая подлокотники. Две миссии отдельно от Энакина. Деловые, идущие как надо, пресные миссии. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы хотелось слушать его обиженный бубнеж и самохвальство на выкрученной до максимума громкости ощущений. 

Слушать и стараться не думать, что у этого самоизгнания была причина. И звали ее Энакин. 

* * *

Оби-Ван вышел первым и тут же придержал для Энакина будто заклинившую дверцу.

– За нами следят, – шепнул он. 

Энакин задрал высоко голову, обшаривая взглядом упершиеся друг в друга углом платформы и застрявшие на разных высотах лифты. Потом он махнул рукой на остов корабля с оторванными крыльями.

– А ведь когда-то здесь была цивилизация, – протянул он. – Печально наблюдать такой ее итог, – он продолжал растягивать слова, прогуливаясь между топливных баков чудом уцелевшей заправочной станции.

Оби-Ван же разглядывал пробоины, ставшие смертельными для голубой канонерки, на которую указал Энакин. В темных дырах покачивались желтые лианы оборванных проводов, но по руинам космопорта гулял ветер, дергая за цепи и шланги, и это качание ни о чем еще не говорило. 

Таилось ли нечто в паутине кабелей, он узнать не успел – за спиной послышались явственные шаги. 

– Вы находитесь на территории графа Силота! – гаркнул военный. 

Всего их было пятеро смуглых человек в добротной броне, и они держали оружие на изготовку. Они остановились возле заправки, чтобы держать в поле зрения – и обстрела – обоих джедаев, и стоящий впереди, с медными звездами на плечах, снова заговорил:

– Представьтесь! И назовите вашу цель!

Оби-Ван сделал привычный жест Энакину, призывая быть тихим: и голосом, и действиями, и ответил:

– Оби-Ван Кеноби. Энакин Скайуокер. Мы ищем кое-кого.

– Неприятностей вы ищите! – точка лазерного прицела съехала с груди на бок, выразительно упираясь в рукоять меча. – Ищейкам Республики тут делать нечего. Закупоривайтесь-ка в свой звездолет да валите отсюда. 

– Мы прибыли не как представители Республики. 

– Джедаи заделались космотуристами? Миин вошел в галактический рейтинг каменистых курортов? Не смешите мой бластер. Он может не выдержать такого искрометного юмора.

– У нас личное дело, – сказал Оби-Ван тверже.

– А что будет, когда найдете свое «дело»? Вызовете крейсер с клонами? Конфедерация уже совала сюда свои лапы, без пальцев осталась. 

– Мы улетим.

– Хах. Звучит прям роскошно. Что-то не верится. Хотя… Хрис, а Хрис… может они тебя ищут? – офицер, не опуская винтовки, глянул на одного из солдат. – Смотрите, подойдет вам Хрис? Он польку танцевать умеет.

– Капита…

– Заткнись. 

– Мы ищем Лейсану Гарот.

Лицо офицера застыло. Он облизнул губы и снова навел прицел на центр груди Оби-Вана.

– А запросы-то у вас генеральские.

– Капитан… а если они не пустые, а мы это... то нам потом…

– Заткнись! Сам знаю! – Лучше, чем танцевать польку, Хрис очевидно умел бесить своего командира. – Я провожу вас к графу. Но если вы попытаетесь обмануть… помните про пальцы. Я хорошо знаю человеческую анатомию. Их у вас двадцать один.

– А вы трофеи коллекционируете? – поинтересовался Энакин, подходя ближе.

– Нет, в открытый космос вышвыриваю, – огрызнулся офицер. Он повесил бластер на ремни за спиной и развернулся, приказывая идти следом.

– Энакин… – Оби-Ван покачал головой.

– Ну а что? Я бы сюда Дуку отправил. Представляешь, летает по открытому космосу…

– Энакин. 

* * *

Владения графа производили впечатление после разрухи космопорта. Невысокий особняк не хвастал изысканной архитектурой и был построен совсем недавно, но он был весь вылизан: камешек к камешку на дорожке, цветок к цветку на бордюре, зубец к зубцу на стене, дуло к дулу у плотного ряда охраны. 

Военный форт старался быть красивым, но перестать быть собой не мог. И пусть дорожки мели обнаженные по пояс рабы, а узкогорлые вазоны выплескивали из себя яркую россыпь цветов, садовая беседка, в которой работал граф, использовалась отнюдь не для завтраков на свежем воздухе. Стол был завален картами, покрытыми маркерными метками.

– Сэр! В космопорте сели джедаи. Говорят, у них свои дела тут.

Высокий жилистый мужчина распрямился. Он впился глазами в Оби-Вана, поглядел на него с полминуты не мигая, потом перескочил на Энакина.

– Интересно день начинается. Что ж… оставь нас, Эльд. Закончите с портом.

Низко откланявшись, офицер с отрядом скрылись за воротами. Граф осмотрелся по сторонам и коротким взмахом ладони прогнал раба, отмывающего от бурого налета окна особняка.

Они остались наедине. Граф был в себе уверен, и неспроста. Его защищали доспехи из бескара, а в массивные наплечники были встроены генераторы силового поля. И стены его дома безусловно собирались его оберегать – охрана сверху никуда не делась.

– Далеко же вас занесло. В Среднем Кольце и Регионе Экспансии закончилось железо? Или медь?

Граф перевернул карту, над которой работал, лицом вниз.

– Мы уже объяснили вашему офицеру, – терпеливо начал Оби-Ван. – Мы не представляем в данный момент интересы Республики.

– За вами всегда стоят чьи-то интересы. Не Республики, так Ордена. И разрешающая способность хореонских телескопов при взгляде на Корусант разницы не выявит. 

– Мы сейчас здесь, – сказал Энакин, беззастенчиво пялясь на оставшиеся карты, пока граф не прикрыл их все. – А Сенат и Совет там… это и собственными глазами можно разглядеть.

Граф усмехнулся.

– Опустим болтание языками. Эльд без весомой причины вас бы на выстрел не подпустил.

– Мы ищем Лейсану Гарот, – повторил Оби-Ван фразу, сработавшую открывающим двери паролем. Граф не так впечатлился, хотя брови его приподнялись.

– Пользующаяся популярностью женщина. У Республики все так плохо? Джедаи оружием закупиться решили? – граф осмотрел их снова и усмехнулся: – Не верю.

Энакин упер руки в стол и подался вперед. Генераторы на плечах графа предупреждающе заискрили, но Энакин не отступил.

– Банда Катори первая сунулась не в свою лигу. 

– И вы думаете, что я просто так сдам вам всю нашу боевую мощь? – граф рассмеялся, уводя глаза. Кажется, он сболтнул больше, чем хотел. Но расстраиваться не стал. Технологии, которыми он был обвешан, выдавали все это с первого взгляда. – Леди Гарот находится под защитой Королевы. Вам ее не арестовать, не устроив резни во всей системе Хорео.

– Никто не говорит об аресте, – попытался снова взять контроль в свои руки Оби-Ван. Для начала он обхватил запястье Энакина, прося того смолкнуть и больше не вмешиваться. – Мы хотим предупредить. Возможно, она не в курсе, во что втянули ее банду. 

– Вы мне нравитесь… м… – граф сжал губы, пощелкивая пальцами.

– Кеноби.

– Вы мне нравитесь, Кеноби. Хотел бы, чтоб за меня так повертелись.

– Мы можем заключить сделку. Встреча с Гарот. Ваша цена?..

Граф грузно вздохнул.

– Я граф, а не торгаш. Я слишком предан Ее Величеству и отягощен мозгами, чтобы подпустить джедая к внутренним набуларским делам, а на утро проснуться Корусантской колонией. Покиньте Миин. 

– Временное сотрудничество вполне возможно, если…

Граф резко нахмурился.

– Я все сказал. Убирайтесь, пока я это предлагаю. 

* * *

Энакин пнул красный камешек, и тот поскакал вниз с холма. За ворота их выставили без конвоя, но стоило им оказаться на дороге, ощущение слежки с новой силой защекотало лопатки. По всем вершинам было чисто. И чем сильнее Энакин прислушивался к Силе, тем больше понимал: на них смотрят глаза. Не оружие. Как бы не был неприятен невидимый пристальный взгляд, в нем не чувствовалось угрозы. Пока.

Оби-Ван был задумчив и не замечал преследующих их глаз, медленно шагая в сторону порта.

– Он темнит, – пробормотал себе под нос Оби-Ван.

– Брось. Все он сказал. Банда Катори – их сила. Даже не будь мы джедаями, ему было бы выгодно выкинуть нас прочь. А вдруг мы предложим столько, что Гарот бросит эту войну ради нашей? 

– Но я его заинтересовал. 

– Ты кого угодно заинтересуешь.

– Это важный момент! – Оби-Ван даже остановился и повернулся к Энакину. – Заинтересовал не как воин, значит, в его голове не только война. Он хотел бы меня в свое распоряжение для другого.

– Да. И не он один, – сказал Энакин.

Сказал и прикусил свой сарлакков язык.

Первый момент – легкое возмущение в дергающихся бровях, зарождающийся осуждающий выдох – момент прекрасен. Но затем Оби-Ван опускает глаза, словно ища нужные слова на земле. У самого их не было, он приоткрывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, теряясь.

В прошлый раз так и потерялся в Регионе Экспансии без оставленных Энакину координат. Энакин молчал, как обещал – молчал. Но запереть все внутри так, чтобы даже не шутить, не смотреть, не… не думать – невозможно. Слова кололи язык, срывались сами, будто все еще было можно так легко и просто. Правда, Оби-Ван хорошо учил. Наглядно. Платить за свои шутки новым одиночеством Энакин не хотел.

– Здесь сухо как в Бездне. – Энакин первый отвел глаза. – Давай прибавим шагу. 

Оби-Ван поежился. Выдернутый из своих мыслей о графе, он наконец тоже ощутил остроту направленного на них внимания. 

До корабля они добрались быстро, ускоряя шаг с каждым метром. Впрыгнув на порожек, Энакин захлопнул за собой дверь, отрываясь, скрываясь, прячась, но кодовая панель пиликнула, а жжение в затылке не исчезло. Энакин повернулся и увидел его причину – чужака в кресле пилота.

В устремленной в пол руке Оби-Вана лежала рукоять меча. Энакин положил ладонь на свою. Чужак же просто смотрел на них.

Развернув кресло ко входу, он сидел, положив расслабленные ладони на подлокотники и устремив на джедаев рыбий взгляд. Палец Энакина лег на кнопку включения меча, и тогда человек с серыми глазами без белков приподнял ладони и заговорил знакомым тоном. Как Оби-Ван, когда начинал знакомство с теми, на кого у него были виды.

– Прошу простить мое вторжение. Но ваш корабль – самое безопасное место для разговора. 

Энакин осмотрел кодовую панель. Как он мог проглядеть? Но панель не просто была исправна, пуская их внутрь и запирая замок за ними. Она выглядела нетронутой. Эта рыба в красном камуфляже смогла взломать систему, не оставив ни царапинки. 

– Не беспокойтесь, я ничего не повредил.

– Это ты за нами следил? – недобро спросил Энакин. 

– Не только. У нас много глаз.

– У вас? – повторил Энакин с нажимом. 

– Ордо. Народ ордо. Мы воюем с набуларцами. Так что у нас общий враг.

Оби-Ван вернул меч на пояс и характерным вдохом ознаменовал желание перехватить инициативу. Ну разумеется. 

– У нас нет врагов на Миине. Мы здесь… – начал он. Но рыбоглазый мужчина перебил:

– Знаю. Вы ищите Гарот. – Он посмотрел на висящие на шейном шнурке часы. – Отряд Эльда вернется в порт через пятнадцать минут. Если вы взлетите над космопортом и обогнете гору на высоте двухсот метров, сможете сесть за ней незаметно. Я поведу. Или покажу куда.

Оби-Ван повернулся к Энакину. Он не дал ответа ордо сам, сначала он спросил взглядом, и Энакин от неожиданности спешно кивнул. Да, конечно, пускай, что происходит? И почему ты уже отвернулся?

Энакин встал за спинкой кресла, приглядывая за – к его чести сказать, довольно аккуратным – пилотом, и даже радовался его появлению. Потому что, стоило надолго остаться с Оби-Ваном наедине, что-то натягивалось до звона. А работа превращала их снова в самих себя. 

Корабль медленно поднимался над портом.

– Это ордо его так украсили? – спросил Энакин, пока Оби-Ван не погрузился в витиеватые пучины переговоров.

– Ордо его построили. А потом… тут все на славу постарались. Сейчас территория под набуларцами. Но здесь осталось много оборудования. Им – хлам, оно же не стреляет. А нам сгодится. 

– Неплохо пилотируешь. Как зовут?

– Ветер.

– Позывной? Имя расположило бы нас к разговору больше, – поднажал Энакин.

– Ордо не называют настоящих имен никому кроме жен и мужей, уж простите. 

Оби-Ван смотрел в лобовое стекло на убегающую под корабль гору и улыбался – не ртом, морщинками у глаз. Его забавляло. Энакин одними губами и взмахом кисти спросил: «Что?». Оби-Ван чуть поджал губы и помотал головой: «Нет-нет, все замечательно, продолжай». 

Ну он и продолжит. 

– Ты говорил, у ордо здесь много глаз. Под боком у графа тоже?

– Нет. Когда-то прежде… был, Бриз… но вскрылось. Больше Силот не берет рабов из пленных ордо. А за фортом приглядываем. Видели, что туда вас вели под конвоем и назад отпустили быстро – так договоры с Республикой не заключают. 

Корабль снижался, и вскоре в подножии горы стало можно различить трещину. Ветер направил корабль туда, опуская его в становящееся все просторнее ущелье.

Там кипела жизнь. Вокруг едва подбитых и совсем убитых боевых спидеров сновали механики, а дальше, где сквозь дыры в скалистом своде пробивался свет, стояли небольшие домики. Туда Ветер их и повел. 

Встретила его женщина с оранжевыми глазами и глубокими морщинами на лбу. Она кивнула гостям, словно вопросов они у нее не вызвали, и передала Ветру сверток. 

– Спасибо, Река.

Женщина молча кивнула, а Ветер распаковал сверток и вцепился зубами в набитый мясом хлеб.

– Простите, но суточная смена в порту без еды… – Он сунул часы в карман и расстегнул ворот пыльно-красного комбинезона. – Теперь можно и к делу. Мы с набуларцами никогда в ладах не были, а семь лет назад они с бандой Катори связались и пошли в открытую. Все технологии Миина прежде были наши, но проклятые набуларцы всегда умели мертвых воскрешать. А теперь у них появились оружие, броня…

– Что умели? – переспросил Оби-Ван, словно не расслышал.

– Мертвых воскрешать. Грязный народ, – скривился Ветер. – Не всегда выходит, кладбища и у них есть, – он усмехнулся, – но я сам троих летчиков подбил в том году – с такими травмами не живут, а сынок Силота их на ноги поставил. 

– Граф Силот – главнокомандующий набуларцев?

– Да куда там! – фыркнул не без довольства Ветер. Потом потер лоб, говоря серьезнее: – Сильный противник, проблем от него немало. И здесь, на границе, командует он. Мы продвигались… а как он явился, так все встало. Но Рэ Силот не по своей воле здесь. Королева изгнала его из столицы Набуларии. Был фаворит, стал отброс. Бесится, как песчаная муха в банке. 

Ветер дожевал сухой обед и отряхнул четырехпалые руки.

– А Гарот с королевой Гаранади в столице сидит. Так что, разорвись вдруг Силот от желания помочь вам, все равно бы не вышло. 

– Ну вы-то от нее еще дальше, чем он, – усмехнулся Энакин.

– Банда Катори у меня уже в селезенке сидит. – Ветер брезгливо поморщился, прижимая ладонь к боку. – У всех нас. Они нужны нам, они нужны вам. Что-нибудь придумаем. Только мы, вы… Что скажете?

– Джедаи – не наемники, – ответил Оби-Ван тихо, но значимо. 

– Так я и не в бой зову. Я, ну… что-нибудь придумаем. – Ветер потер глаза. – Завтра. Завтра из города к аванпосту подвезут обеспечение. Городской Совет тоже будет тут. Поговорят с вами, а там глядишь и… Я же техник. Не стратег. 

Он оглядел дома. Солнечный свет окрасился в оранжевый и стремительно тускнел, так что возле домов разводили костры.

– Мне нужна передышка, а вы… можете к себе пойти. Но тут вас накормят. 

* * *

Они сидели на низких лавочках у костра. Желтое пламя взмывало высоко и разделяло их, мешая толком разглядеть лицо Оби-Вана. Оно было опущено вниз, и Энакин легко дорисовывал его застывшее выражение – там, куда Оби-Ван смотрел, в сложенных горстями ладонях, лежал меч Ральди О’Хан.

– О чем ты думаешь? – глупый вопрос, но сидеть молча было еще глупее. 

– Порой Галактика кажется мне россыпью соли на морском берегу. Миры, которые так далеки друг от друга – не парсеками, а своей сутью. Им никогда не понять друг друга, не стать чем-то единым. Но потом в поисках ответа о смерти в Колониях ты попадаешь во Внешнее Кольцо, на планету, о которой прежде не слышал. И не услышал бы, не нажми кто-то на спусковой крючок на Турталимаре. Есть пути, которыми все связано. И я не знаю, смогу ли я их постичь.

– Ого. Не ожидал… – придавленно ответил Энакин. 

Оби-Ван с тоской прикрыл глаза, его лоб рассекла глубокая морщина.

– Простите… – раздался низкий женский голос. Рядом с костром стояла Река. С тех пор, как они сели в ущелье, зуд под кожей не унимался, он превратился в ровный фон, потому что в каждый миг кто-нибудь смотрел глазами без белков в сторону гостей, и различить в этом москитном писке чье-то всамделишное приближение не удавалось.

– Простите, я подслушала вас. – Она поставила медный котелок к костру. – Не решилась прервать. Вы очень красиво говорили.

– С ним это иногда случается. Не бойтесь, не заразно.

– Как и сомнительный юмор моего напарника.

Женщина присела на корточки и отстегнула от пояса два металлических листа, парой движений превратив их в тарелки. Когда ее руки освободились, она протянула их к ладоням Оби-Вана. Восемь светлых изящных пальцев застыли в сантиметре от рукояти меча.

– Я многое слышала о джедаях, о Силе… мне говорили, что у меня она есть. 

– Это вполне возможно, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Но… что вы хотите…

– Этот предмет. Он важен для вас. Он привел вас на Миин? Я чувствую это. 

Оби-Ван бросил короткий взгляд на Энакина сквозь пламя и спросил у Реки:

– Вы умеете читать предметы?

– Иногда они говорят со мной. Не знаю, Сила ли это… Может, для вас это обыденность, но я так редко встречаю то, что звучит. 

Оби-Ван плоско раскрыл ладони, пододвигая меч ближе.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он. Низко, обволакивающе. Одновременно «прочтите, пожалуйста» и «да, пожалуйста, разрешаю». В некоторых мирах его интонации стоило бы запретить законом.

Река обхватила рукоять и закрыла глаза. Ее грудь раздулась, а рот приоткрылся. Дернулась скула. Морщины на лбу стали еще глубже.

– Это оружие. Меч. Он… он – надежда. И… – женщина ахнула, резко открывая глаза и хватаясь за грудь. – Так больно, так жжет… 

Она замолчала и неловко вернула меч Оби-Вану. 

– Что вы увидели? Река, скажите, это может быть очень важно для нас. 

– Я не поняла. Я покажу. Постараюсь объяснить.

Она встала и сложила кулаки перед собой один на другой, как хват меча у Ральди. 

– Сначала так. Тут луч света. Потом выстрел. Крупный заряд. Ослепляющий. И стало вот так, – она перехватила меч, проводя им перед собой, навстречу заряду. – Заряд прошел через свет и попал в меня. Это так больно… 

Река стояла, медленно распрямляя руки и смотря в пространство – туда, откуда летел в памяти меча, а теперь и в ее, заряд.

– Это была смерть? – спросила она наконец. – Хозяина этой вещи убили? Тем выстрелом?

– Да. Простите, мне стоило предупредить.

– Ничего. Ничего. Я сама захотела. Просто… – она встряхнула плечами, словно могла сбросить с себя видение, хотя взгляд ее все еще был прикован к несуществующей дали. – Просто не надо лезть в чужое. Каждый должен делать свою работу. 

Она ушла широкими шагами, позвякивая металлическими листами на поясе.

Оби-Ван провожал ее взглядом, и Энакин воспользовался моментом, незаметно оказавшись рядом. Когда он сел на землю, приваливаясь плечом к колену Оби-Вана, убегать тому уже было поздно. 

– Ральди пыталась отбить выстрел, но не смогла. Выстрел, проходящий через световой меч? Что за бред?

– Может, и бред. Но объясняет, как она погибла.

Одни вопросы сменялись другими – похоже на движение, только не к результату.

– Слушай, ордо – соображающий народец, но набуларцам с их вооружением они не ровня. Ждать победы над Катори с такими союзниками мы будем дольше, чем… 

– И опять ты прав лишь отчасти. Здесь мы уже узнали намного больше, чем по ту сторону границы.

– И вот мне снова нечем крыть, – усмехнулся Энакин.

Оби-Ван убрал меч, но позы не изменил. Его бедро было теплым, их лица обдавало жаром костра, но к ним снова со всех сторон начала подкрадываться стылая тишина.

– Расскажи.

– Что?

– Про свои миссии. 

– Несколько встреч, вряд ли тебе будет интересно.

Энакин шевельнул плечом, подпихивая Оби-Вана.

– Прекрати. Рассказывай.

И Оби-Ван заговорил. Сначала о Совете и непременной важности их поручений, о разговорах с ними, о разговорах с коммандерами, о разговорах по радио и вживую, разговорах, разговорах – о наполненной огромным смыслом и совершенно пустой болтовне. А потом он стал рассказывать о лесе, полном ящеров, и о том, как рассветные лучи пробиваются сквозь густой зеленый туман. О том, чего Энакин не увидел, оставшись на Альдераане. И Энакин, запрокинув голову, смотрел на уносящийся к провалу дым костра, на просвечивающие сквозь него звезды на чернющем небе и представлял себе, что он все же был рядом с Оби-Ваном в те дни.

Его затылок лежал на бедре Оби-Вана, усталый голос смешивался с треском огня и уносился все выше, к звездам, пока вместо всех звуков и образов на Энакина не навалился сон.


	3. Глава 3

Утром прибыли грузовики с продуктами и железными листами, из которых ордо мастерили на острых коленках все – от утвари до осколочных бомб. За ночь ущелье вымерзло до плотного пара изо рта, и Энакин, кутаясь в плащ, пил горький и отсыревший растворимый каф. С тем же успехом можно было и землю заварить. Но руки согревались, мозг заводился и даже затекшая шея начала оживать.

Едва провизию перегрузили в дома, как грузовые контейнеры отправились под лазерные резаки. И вот механики уже растаскивали куски новой обшивки для спидеров. Два контейнера оставили целыми – из них наскоро собрали большой стол. На нем разместили проекцию занятой набуларцами долины, и теперь грузный ордо с протезом вместо ноги выслушивал отчет Ветра. 

Оби-Ван стоял среди стратегического совета как свой. Энакин проспал его подъем. Так что, когда Энакин тихо встал за его плечом, пришлось вникать в беседу с середины.

– …потому что наших гостей интересует Лейсана Гарот.

Ордо с протезом – судя по ободу на голове, главный – покрутил регулятор, уменьшая масштаб проекционной карты. 

– Бурая Дуга. – Он ткнул пальцем в изогнутый почти полной петлей горный кряж. – Внутри столица Набуларии. Горы со всех сторон, проход узкий. А теперь еще на каждом плато по зенитке и энергетический купол над городом. Там и сидит главарь банды. 

Оби-Ван потер подбородок.

– Банда Катори активна в нескольких секторах Внешнего Кольца. У них свои заводы, люди на черном рынке. Закупка, поиск клиентов… Она не может сидеть на Миине все время.

Ордо покивал.

– Наши глаза с Бурой Дуги давно выжали, но и тогда из города никто не улетал. У королевы есть личный космодром за границей купола. Набуларцы жить не могут без гонок, – ордо неприязненно скривился. – И до войны там принимали гостей. Нужна же свежая кровь их жертвоприношениям.

– Жертвоприношениям? – Энакин почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора. Или про гонки ему спросонок послышалось?

– Скоростные поды превращаются в груду металлолома, мозги по стенам летят. Как еще это назвать? Убийство людей и безжалостное идиотическое уничтожение техники под улюлюканье толпы. Потрясающе.

– Но сейчас никто не прилетает? – уточнил Оби-Ван.

– Нет, но космодром работает. Мы полагаем, банда Катори держит связь с остальным миром через него.

Энакин качнул головой, разглядывая космодром в предгорье. Большая просматриваемость. Простреливаемость с северной стороны кряжа. Но с этим можно было работать.

Выстрел пронзил сознание предчувствием, а через миг взорвал кружку в руке. Горячий каф плеснул на грудь. Вопль в левом ухе. Женщина-ордо скорчилась на земле. Пыльные пятна комбинезона стали густо-красными. Энакин взмахнул мечом, отбивая дробь пулевика от лица. Выдрав из подстольного ящика металлический клок, он толкнул в нишу медлительного начальника.

Под новым градом выстрелов посыпались каменные осколки: застучали по плечам, по полу и по карте, ломая ее. Бластерные росчерки мешались с заряженными пулями.

Они пришли отовсюду: в черной форме, закрывающей их до глаз, но с яркими, светящимися в темноте оскаленными треугольниками на груди. Энакин пронзил бегущего на него наемника ровно в центр треугольника и оттолкнул, оглядываясь. Оби-Ван помогал уйти оставшимся членам совета. Трое из семи. 

Вспышка ослепила Энакина, и он зажмурился, выставляя перед собой меч. Со стен с неистовой частотой мерцали прожекторы. Наемники знали, куда шли. Готовились. Глаза никак не могли привыкнуть к истеричному пульсу света, и Энакин положился на Силу, оставляя веки открытыми лишь наполовину.

Оби-Ван? Уже только двое… дерьмо.

Ветер? Шел напролом, привлекая к себе внимание стрелков. И это диверсант. Мастер скрытных маневров. Энакин выставил перед собой щит Силы и рывком кисти бросил меч. Голубая бабочка пропорхала по каменному выступу, сбивая стрелков. Меч вернулся в руку. Ветер, тяжело дыша, стер кровь со скулы и двинулся дальше. 

Река? Ее нигде не было видно. Как и механиков. Смогли уйти? Так вот зачем Ветер бросился вперед… Энакин прокрутил вернувшийся меч вокруг себя, сбрасывая все выстрелы.

Наемники не ждали здесь джедаев. И уже не отчитаются об успехе.

Но успех у них уже никто не отнимет. Ордо гибли. На глазах валились один за другим на камни. Рвущиеся на свободу спидеры сгорали. Со сколькими наемниками ни справлялся Энакин, на каждого приходилось по трое мертвых ордо.

Оби-Ван вернулся в самое сердце ущелья и, столкнувшись взглядом с Энакином, покачал головой, поднимая в воздух один палец. Энакин взмахнул мечом, едва заметно показывая на дома. За ними Ветер засел с выжившими. 

И в этот момент все изменилось еще раз.

Они были не одни.

Ордо, наемники – все это приглохло. Сила, вскипевшая от сотни смертей, сгустилась вокруг. Опасность. Вот теперь – опасность.

Энакин поднял голову и увидел на спине Оби-Вана светящийся треугольником лазерный прицел. Желтый. Большой. Неправильный. Мир дрогнул, краски стали ярче – и вот уже вместо треугольника выжжена дыра, а тело Оби-Вана стоит на ногах лишь потому, что Сила не успела отпустить. Но и в ее потоке теперь дыра. Бледное мертвое тело – не Оби-Ван. Энакин сморгнул видение, стискивая зубы. 

Он развернулся, отступая к Оби-Вану спиной и шаря взглядом, чутьем, по стенам, там был узел Силы и он сейчас, не скрываясь, нажимал на спусковой крючок. Энакин вскинул руку, выставляя щит Силы.

Время смазалось, и Энакин видел, как заряд – раскаленный, белый – пробивает его щит. Разрыв, трещины, сгоревшие лохмотья энергии. Пробит. Один. Второй. 

И меч не спасет. Меч Оби-Вана не спасет. 

Энакин выронил и свой, не давая замедлить себя ничему, потому что что-то должно спасти от белой вспышки смерти, – и в один прыжок оказался рядом, хватая Оби-Вана за плечи и толкая. Делая своим корпусом чужой шаг.

Миг – вспышка – удар.

В спину.

Так сильно, что похоже на удар. 

Больно. Жжет.

* * *

Энакин навалился, став сразу слишком тяжелым. Его пальцы еще сжимали плечи, словно Оби-Ван мог удержать его, но он уже стекал вниз. Потому что разве Оби-Ван мог?..

На черном табарде не была заметна гарь, но Оби-Вану не нужно было видеть рану. Он видел искаженное болью лицо и резко пришедшую ей на смену расслабленную бледность. Обняв Энакина за пояс, он прижал его к себе, не давая упасть, пальцами касаясь спины там, куда влетел не Энакину предназначенный заряд, будто мог свести плоть как ткань. Заштопать чужую отчаянную глупость… смелость. 

Оби-Ван выдохнул, но из груди вырвался испуганный хрип. Сила не могла забрать Энакина так! Руки задрожали от веса, но Оби-Ван держал Энакина сам, не помогая себе той Силой, что должна была скрыть, защитить, уберечь… 

Две минуты. Сила дала Ральди две минуты. Энакину должна больше.

Оби-Ван вбежал на корабль и поднял его в воздух за двадцать секунд. 

Воскрешают мертвых. И лучше бы это оказалось правдой. Тугой штурвал корабля крутился неохотно, ему меж астероидов сновать, а не по мелкому рельефу, но Оби-Ван облизал своей траекторией гору, проносясь мимо руин космопорта и роняя себя прямо у ворот форта. По обшивке зашелестели предупредительные выстрелы, но Оби-Ван не обратил на них внимания. Когда он вышел, неся Энакина на руках, его укрывал плотный кокон Силы, сквозь который даже виделось с трудом. Выстрелы скатывались прочь, как капли воды с промасленной бумаги, а Оби-Ван шел вперед. Задвижки ворот застонали, разбухли в пазах, сопротивляясь, но когда до ворот осталось два шага, они выскочили прочь, со стуком отпрыгивая от стен. Испуганно скрипнув, створы распахнулись.

Силот сидел на своем рабочем месте. Он тут же подскочил, задвигая за спину кого-то и резкими взмахами руки нагнал вокруг себя охрану, набегающую из глубин особняка. Круговая оборона была для него важнее атаки, но Оби-Ван не собирался угрожать. Он не дошел до кольца бойцов, остановившись на полпути.

– Граф! Я… – Оби-Ван запнулся, он не подобрал заранее слов, он не знал, как начать разговор, который надо тут же кончить и перейти к делу. Защитный кокон ослаб, позволяя всем разглядеть, что Оби-Ван стоял не с мечом и не с бластером. – Я не причиню вреда.

– Вы атаковали форт! – повысил голос Силот, но сам отодвинул стоявшего перед ним стражника, выходя на передний план.

– Я не мог ждать. Помогите ему.

Силот оторвал пронзающий черными сверлами взгляд от лица Оби-Вана и посмотрел на Энакина.

– Помощь нужна не ему. А вам. Положите на землю.

Оби-Ван подчинился, бережно укладывая Энакина на траву. По следующему кивку Силота к Энакину подошел тот, кого граф поначалу прятал: юноша, очень на него похожий, но щуплее и моложе. Вместо тяжелой брони – легкая гибкая кольчуга. Юноша присел с другой стороны от Энакина, бегло прощупал его запястье, шею и лоб. Сосредоточенно помассировал мочки ушей.

– Носилки, афериндоз и сразу заказать сыворотку эс… – заговорил он.

– Не торопись.

Оби-Ван вскинул голову. 

– У него мало времени!

– Значит, вы будете быстро принимать решения.

– Вы хотите денег? Информации об ордо?

Краем глаза Оби-Ван видел, как юноша покусывает губу, ритмично сжимая запястье Энакина. Силот туда не смотрел. Он выковыривал из Оби-Вана все нутро взглядом. Глаза всех миинцев умели быть невыносимо въедливыми.

– Я хочу джедая в рабство.

– Что? – Во рту было сухо. Оби-Ван не слышал дыхания Энакина. Не слышал его пульса. А Силот говорил все так же размеренно, будто секунды не превращались в могильные камни: 

– По-моему, очень простое для понимания условие.

– Мне не до иносказаний. Хотите сказать, у вас много просьб? Не одно поручение, а временная работа? Я соглашусь, только начните…

– У меня нет просьб. У меня желание. Джедай – мой раб.

И каждое слово он вколотил в Оби-Вана взглядом.

Не иносказание. Не шутка. Просто рабство.

– Отец… – начал было юноша, но Силот качнул головой.

– Жди, Муакай.

– Тебе не останется, чем торговаться! – недовольно огрызнулся тот и встал. 

Юный набуларец хотел помочь? Может так. А может, играл и давил на Оби-Вана сильнее широкоплечего отца. Под приказами Муакая по особняку засновали люди, и все они сгрудились неподалеку. Носилки. Колбы. И скрытым клинком в руке Муакая – шприц. И все это было там, не у Энакина, а в проклятых трех метрах от него.

Оби-Ван провел пальцами по руке Энакина – от плеча до кончиков холодных пальцев. Оби-Ван смотрел на его неподвижное лицо, а не на Силота, когда говорил:

– Хорошо. Я согласен.

Муакай сделал шаг вперед, но Силот резанул ладонью по воздуху, останавливая его вновь.

– И? – требовательно рыкнул Силот.

Оби-Ван не знал, что от него ждут. Доказательств? Он отстегнул меч от пояса и бросил к ногам Силота. Тот поддел рукоять пяткой и откинул подальше себе за спину. Но его правая рука все еще висела в воздухе, перекрывая Муакаю путь.

– И ты сюда. – Силот ткнул пальцем в камни перед собой. Пока Оби-Ван отвлекся на Энакина, графу успели подать блокирующий Силу ошейник.

Ну да. Внешнее Кольцо. Край цивилизации. Цивилизованности – быть может. Но не технологий.

Оби-Ван разорвал контакт с Энакином, переваливаясь с корточек на колени перед графом. И как только на шее щелкнул замок, двор ожил. Силот сам сорвался с места, не обращая больше внимания на Оби-Вана. Граф закинул Энакина на носилки как легкое перо и придерживал для всех манипуляций Муакая. Табард легко вспороли, и шприц, полный голубой жидкости, воткнулся в грудь. К коже приклеили пластыри с тонкими нитями проводов. Носилки подняли, Силот отошел – всем вокруг Энакина теперь командовал щуплый паренек.

Носилки исчезли в дверном проеме. Муакай задержался в нем, оборачиваясь.

– Пришли новенького ко мне.

– Зачем? – Силот поднял рукоять меча и подбросил в руке, проверяя хват.

– Мне нужна помощь. Пациент прилично весит.

Силот посмотрел на Муакая исподлобья и покачал головой, усмехаясь.

– Ну да, конечно. Ладно. Поговорит с управляющим, и можешь на сегодня забирать.

* * *

Управляющий много говорил, но сознание Оби-Вана было не с ним. Он замечал только ключевые обрывки. Здесь спать, там есть. Одежду сдать. Новую забрать. Темные штаны мало чем отличались от собственных, но ведь у военного все должны ходить в форме? 

– Тебе приказано идти к виконту Муакаю. Лестница, вторая дверь. По другим не шастать.

Оби-Ван скривился. Никуда больше он и не стремился.

Жаркое, томящее солнце пробивалось в щели ставень, но Оби-Вана била дрожь. Потому что холод был внутри, и нечему согреть: прежде, чем набуларцы оставили его без туник, снайпер оставил без кожи. Оби-Ван шел по полосатому от солнечных лучей сумрачному коридору оголенный нутром.

Ступень. Ступень. Ступень. Окованная металлом дверь.

Он может открыть ее и увидеть труп. Синеву под стеклом глаз. Узнать, что никакая «грязная магия» не помогла. Оби-Ван прижал ладони к вискам и с глубоким выдохом провел по волосам. Сила не может посылать ему видения сейчас – с ним нет Силы. Все картинки в голове – лишь страхи, не реальность.

В реальности Энакин лежал на плоском каменном столе, подключенный к капельнице. Его лицо от подбородка до глаз накрывала темная ракушка.

Муакай сосредоточенно раскладывал на втором столе шприцы и инструменты. Не оборачиваясь, он сказал:

– Без лишних вопросов. Сердце цело. Разорвана аорта.

– С этим все равно не живут. – Оби-Ван пошел к столу. Лишние вопросы о разрешениях он тоже опустил. Если так было нельзя, пусть остановят. 

– Поэтому я проведу операцию. Раздень его. И каменная пыль в грудной клетке мне не нужна.

Оби-Ван уже держал пальцами запястье Энакина. Он не чувствовал пульса, но он не чувствовал и смерти. А мог ли он почувствовать ее отделенный от Силы? Разве живут с разорванной аортой столько? Что с Энакином сейчас? В голове закипели вопросы, и Оби-Ван проглотил все из них, кроме одного:

– Как быстро? 

Муакай бросил взгляд на капельницу. Только проследив за его взглядом, Оби-Ван понял – не инъекция, наоборот, капли Энакиновой крови по одной поднимались по прозрачной трубке наверх. И жидкость в колбе медленно меняла цвет.

– Не больше двадцати минут.

– Какая роскошь, – выдохнул Оби-Ван. Он все еще не знал, жив ли Энакин вообще, но он не мог ничего сделать, понять или почувствовать. Только довериться Муакаю.

Касаться холодной кожи было тяжело. Совсем невыносимо было от того, насколько безвольным стал Энакин. Стаскивать с его плечей остатки табарда и не видеть его усмешки. Приподнимать руку и не чувствовать пытающихся поймать контакт пальцев – те просто болтались над столом. Вид черной раны жег глаза. Стреляли не в Энакина. Не в Энакина стреляли! Оби-Ван взял губку, выжимая в ведро лишнюю воду. Прохладная, и все равно теплее, чем Энакин. Обыкновенно горячечный в словах и действиях сам, заставляющий краснеть уши и щеки у других. Может не мертвый, но и не живой сейчас.

У Муакая были люди. Слуги? Медперсонал? Ведь кто-то нес носилки. И готовить Энакина к операции могли бы они. Оби-Вану не пришлось бы ворочать тело, бояться задеть иглу в вене, провод или рану. Не пришлось бы видеть, чувствовать, снова и снова осознавать. 

Оби-Ван провел бы эти часы в подвале или в поручениях графа. В агонии собственных кошмаров. Оби-Ван стер пыль с шеи Энакина. Он останется здесь, пока не выгонят. Не двинется с места.

Справился он за половину отведенного времени и просто сидел рядом. Не было важных вопросов сейчас, не было слов, которые Оби-Ван мог сказать Энакину или себе. Ему было пусто.

– Идем.

Оби-Ван моргнул.

– Кеноби, идем! – Силот стоял у двери.

– Если я больше не нужен виконту…

– Это мне решать. 

Оби-Ван уперся ладонями в стол и поднялся. 

– Этот фарс… зачем он вам?

Силот не ответил Оби-Вану. Посмотрев на Муакая, он спросил:

– Готов?

– Да, сейчас придут сестры, и начнем.

Силот снова перевел взгляд на Оби-Вана, и тот последовал за ним, хотя с каждым шагом воздух сгущался, превращая комнату в болото. Оно тянуло назад. Еще сильнее Оби-Ван увязал в намерениях, желаниях – стремлениях – графа. Ему следовало сконцентрироваться, слушать стоящие за словами интонации, читать жесты. И задавать вопросы так, чтобы получать на них ответы. 

Не «скажите уже нормально, зачем я вам, Силот?». А:

– Что я буду должен сделать для вас?

Силот посмотрел на наручные часы.

– Через полчаса у меня сеанс связи с главнокомандующим. Приведешь комнату связи в порядок.

… и попадешь на камеры, которые включаются за десять минут до начала.

Все так просто, Оби-Ван, так просто. 

* * *

Потолок слабо светился голубым. Энакин был одет в легкую тканевую рубаху. Оби-Ван осторожно отодвинул ее косой запах. Пластыри с проводами никуда не делись, но вместо раны Оби-Ван увидел тоненький шов, словно прежде здесь был лишь порез, а не сквозная дыра. Оби-Ван положил ладонь на свободный от пластырей участок груди возле шва. 

Там билось сердце, и Оби-Ван слушал его кожей, пока ноги медленно подкашивались, а сам он опускался на табурет.

Оби-Ван часто спорил с Энакином. Отказывал, прерывал, мешал ему. И вот снова… сколько Энакин сделал для своего самоубийства, а он помешал. Оби-Ван свободной рукой накрыл левую ладонь Энакина и переплел пальцы. Уткнулся лбом в бок. Здесь должна была прозвучать реплика про то, что может у Энакина и сомнительный юмор, но у Оби-Вана его нет в принципе. Или, что его шутки не рассмешили бы и дюбека. Что сами они – дерьмо дюбека.

Да нет. Энакин сказал бы что-то другое. Но вместо его слов – тишина.

Оби-Ван зажмурился.

Он успел почувствовать опасность. Похожая на укус овода, она впилась между лопаток, и он успел повернуться к ней лицом, но вместо нее увидел распахнувшиеся до невозможного глаза Энакина. Потому что ни сарлакка Оби-Ван не успел на самом деле. Энакин заметил раньше. Энакин пытался.

Заряд высокой мощности не останавливали Силовые щиты, он призраком проходил сквозь световой меч, но даже так у Энакина оставался один вариант. Он мог броситься в другую сторону, к стрелку. Захватить его, получить ответы. Остаться живым.

Но его выбор – вот он, живи с ним, Оби-Ван. 

Ошейник лишил Оби-Вана не оружия, а защиты. Нет стихии, которую можно пустить по жилам, в которую можно отпустить эмоции, оставшись чистым от звенящих в голове голосов. Энакин был в Силе – она переполняла его, бросившегося под выстрел. Зачем? Сиюминутная глупость или его вели чувства? Та глубь, которая не вымывается ни одной медитацией, а врастает в тебя. Меняет тебя. То, от чего Оби-Ван пытался их уберечь.

Поступил бы он на месте Энакина иначе? А разве можно сравнивать? Энакин – ученик. Пусть равноправный напарник сейчас, но Оби-Ван учил его, Оби-Ван должен был защитить. 

Но по позвоночнику полз озноб, забираясь сквозь затылок в мозг. Шепоток, мысль, от которой не отмахнуться: разве, будь все иначе, будь наоборот… разве сам бы не кинулся? Не хотел кинуться тогда, на Набу? Сам ведь был на месте Энакина.

И когда у погребального костра думал, что отдал бы за Квай-Гона жизнь, не в чувствах было дело – не в тех, которых сейчас боялся. Вы оба поступили бы так друг для друга еще до того, как Энакин заговорил о любви, выходящей за границы учительско-ученической связи, за границы долга, привязанности, дружбы.

Оби-Ван сел ровнее, не отнимая рук. В маленькое окно он не видел внутреннего двора и сада – только небо. У Миина не было крупных спутников и нечему было осветить темный свод. Весь его заполняли звезды. 

«Чувства, которых Оби-Ван боялся». Никогда прежде он не думал об этом – о любви – такими словами. О, нет, он даже произносил их. «Боюсь, это невозможно для нас», – вежливость, отзывающаяся подрагивающими пальцами Энакина – еще слово и сожмет в кулаки. Или «боюсь того, к чему это может привести», – намеком на Кодекс. Но никогда он не думал о том, что руководить его действиями мог страх.

Оби-Ван говорил с Энакином долго – и откуда столько слов взялось? – про то, как важен Энакин в его жизни, как он уважает его и как дорожит ответной привязанностью, про границы, про ведущие к Темной Стороне страсти. 

А когда Энакин вскинулся, припоминая связь Эйлы и Кита, разбросанных по Галактике детей членов Совета, Оби-Ван заговорил в ответ об осознанности. О том, насколько серьезной работы над собой требуют от человека сильные и глубокие чувства, чтобы они не превратились в губительные страсти.

Энакин решил, что Оби-Ван не верит в него – а как еще это могло для него прозвучать? – и проглотил это. Сдался. Отступаться Энакин не умел, но тогда согласился. Замолчал. Сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

Но, начав тот разговор, Энакин слишком многое изменил. То, что прежде Оби-Ван мог прятать в самых недрах души, то, чему для себя находил объяснения, теперь было произнесено вслух. Разбужено. Растревожено. А Оби-Ван… Оби-Ван принял Энакинов белый флаг, согласившись делать вид, что прочитанная им лекция может вернуть все на старые места.

Не могло.

Он уехал. Хотел затеряться в делах, среди звезд – от Энакина и их разговора. Помочь им обоим удержаться от необдуманных поступков. Только не был ли побег именно таким? Продиктованным отнюдь не мудростью, а страхом? Как и попытка прикрыться Кодексом. В котором не было ни слова про любовь.

Нет эмоций – есть покой. Джедаи привыкли в быту трактовать догму как отказ от многого, но в серьезном разговоре любой мастер-джедай признавал, что речь о контроле, осознанности, внимании к своим чувствам.

Нет страстей – есть ясность.

Оби-Ван не узнавал звезд на небе, все они были ядрами далеких систем, между которыми было не найти ответа. Только внутри себя.

Отказ от любовной связи – то, что впитывалось в Храме через кожу само, – это поступок. А любой поступок требовал осознанности. И отказ должен был быть не менее осознанным и пропущенным через всего себя, чем согласие.

Оби-Ван не мог принять решение сейчас. Потому что сегодня он бы сделал для Энакина все что угодно – он почти потерял, а может и не почти… любимого человека. 

Но у Оби-Вана было много времени. Муакай сказал о неделях. Недели размышлений наедине с собой, без утешения Силы.

Оби-Ван снова приник лицом к боку Энакина, закрывая глаза и плача.


	4. Глава 4

Третий мешок за день разорвался в руках. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Вытряхнув остатки зерна в контейнер, он покрутил в руках мешковину и нашел прокол. Грубая работа. Отложив тряпье, Оби-Ван взял в руки совок.

– И много у меня причин не наказывать тебя? – поинтересовался Силот. Он стоял на ведущей в подвал лестнице, свешиваясь через перила, и, хоть вошел в темноту из залитого ослепительным солнцем двора, все равно безошибочно выцепил Оби-Вана взглядом.

– Хватает. Например, у вас воруют зерно. – Оби-Ван ссыпал зерно из совка, а потом бросил Силоту мешок. – Левый нижний угол. Все проколы в этом месте.

Силот помял ткань, разглядывая дырку, и дернул бровью. 

– Ордо?

– М-м-м… – потянул Оби-Ван. – Виконт Муакай скоро вернется из своей поездки?

Пустой мешок свалился на пол перед Оби-Ваном. Подняв голову, он встретился лицом к лицу с еще сильнее нависшим Силотом.

– А в том ли ты положении?..

– Если он едет той же дорогой, что ваши грузовики, найдет место. Поставьте незаметно камеру, сами узнаете. Нужен крутой левый поворот. Судя по количеству пыли в мешке, совсем неподалеку, так что если виконт уже близко – вам стоит ему передать.

Силот широко ухмыльнулся. Оби-Ван проводил взглядом идущего мимо них повара и негромко сказал:

– Но вы ведь меня почтили своим присутствием для другого.

– Да. Через час ко мне прибудет высокопоставленный гость. Смой муку с рук, накинь жилет и приходи во двор. Будешь прислуживать за столом.

Оби-Ван прожил в набуларском форте две недели, но о столице Набуларии или банде Катори узнал ничтожно мало. Силот не говорил с Оби-Ваном о делах. Оби-Ван не допускался без особого приглашения на верхние этажи – в кабинеты и комнаты связи. Все, что ему оставалось – ловить крохи разговоров стражи. Из них он узнал, что облава на ордо была организована не графом, и сам он был не в восторге. В его распоряжение наемников не предоставляли, только вооружение. Работой его разведки воспользовались без спроса. Никто из здешних солдат причастен к случившемуся не был. Но это значило, что сам Оби-Ван не мог продвинуться ни на волосок. Да и мог ли граф, застрявший на пыльной границе, куда-то двигаться сам, тоже оставалось вопросом открытым. Поэтому, услышав о госте, Оби-Ван подобрался, снова выискивая такие слова, на которые Силоту будет приятно ответить.

– Как мне обращаться к вашему гостю?

– Его Высочество Ленай.

* * *

Принц Ленай приехал на спидере, изрядно обогнав свой конвой, кроме одного телохранителя. Женщина с непроницаемым лицом была его тенью – ее гравицикл следовал колесо в колесо со спидером Леная, а после она стояла за его стулом, не снимая пальцев с бластера. 

Силот встретил их в легком мундире – с приездом принца защита форта почти удвоилась, он мало рисковал, зато висящий на его поясе световой меч привлек всеобщее внимание. Кроме все той же телохранительницы: скользнула взглядом, пометила как угрозу определенного уровня и продолжила сканировать пространство дальше.

Оби-Ван приблизился к принцу, протягивая поднос с ледяными стопками аперитива.

– Прошу. 

Принц тут же довольно улыбнулся и опустошил одну.

– Вам? – улыбнулся Оби-Ван женщине. 

Та, плотно сжав губы, едва уловимо мотнула головой и взглядом приказала Оби-Вану убраться от нее подальше. Слегка поклонившись, тот обогнул ее с другой стороны. На правом плече, под бархатом плаща в королевских цветах, прятался маленький вышитый желтыми нитями треугольник.

Много бы Оби-Ван отдал сейчас за маячок и прослушку, но в его руках был только медный поднос, и все, что ему оставалось – напрягать слух и глаза.

– Ты потрясно устроился, – смеялся принц. Его довольно низкий голос был полон восторга и легкости. – Не хватает только моря.

– Стараюсь нести цивилизованность на территорию, где мы находимся. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я теряю вкус. Нужно же иногда наполнять себя, подпитывать ум.

Принц приподнял пустую стопку, качая ею и грозя пальцем.

– Эй, я здесь полуофициально, по старой дружбе, ты же знаешь. Мать не в курсе. Так что не начинай.

– Да, ты прав. Кеноби, можешь подавать закуски. 

Когда тарелки оказались на столе, Оби-Ван различил едва заметный шорох за воротами. Лендспидер, низкоскоростной. Ворота приоткрылись, и в тень галереи проскользнул Муакай. Но скрыться от пиршества у него не вышло.

– Муакай! – воскликнул принц. – Я уж думал обвинить тебя в измене! Я приехал, а ты шляешься. 

Угроза не походила на серьезную: принц заливисто смеялся и обнимал Муакая, не отпуская даже под пристальным взором и недовольным сопением телохранительницы.

– Прибереги строгую кару, мне еще придется от тебя сбежать.

– О, Муакай, даже Каменная Пустошь не меняет тебя. Опять работа?

– Да. И, отец, я заберу…

– Нет. Кеноби еще должен на десерт развлечь нас своим мастерством. 

Муакай обшарил беседку взглядом. Делали они это с Оби-Ваном вместе, потому что его Силот-старший тоже о своих планах не предупредил. Скорее всего, речь шла о гладко отесанной палке, по размеру напоминавшей меч.

– Так пусть сейчас и развлечет. А к десерту я пришлю Сари танцевать.

Принц звонко хлопнул Муакая по плечу.

– А еще ученым прикидываешься. Да ты лучше отца в развлечениях понимаешь. Градус надо повышать. Показывайте сначала своего Кеноби, а потом танцы-танцы! – Его Высочество потер руки, красноречиво подвигав бедрами. – Но ты что, собрался пропустить веселье?

– Поболтайте с отцом без моего скучающего лица. Я приду, как закончу.

– Тогда с тебя вечером поездка по Пустоши. На моем, – принц выделил это слово, – спидере.

Кадык Муакая едва заметно дернулся, но он улыбнулся и согласился, быстро исчезая в доме. Только когда в бок Оби-Вана толкнулась тележка с напитками, он отвернулся от входной двери и заставил себя вновь погрузиться в происходящее здесь. Оби-Ван стал рассеян. Жизнь без предчувствий, без колебаний Силы вокруг была непривычной. Была тяжелой. Все органы чувств работали на пределе, как слух слепца, и к вечеру мозг пылал. Ночами Оби-Ван медитировал, глядя в звездное небо. С собой, не с Силой. Но последнее время у его рассеянности была и вторая причина. 

Оби-Вану и раньше дозволялось мало, но почти каждый день находилось небольшое дело от Муакая – хотя бы пара минут в комнате с Энакином. Но неделю назад Муакай покинул особняк, и с тех пор двери его лабораторий были открыты лишь для медиков. И вот он здесь, готов пустить Оби-Вана, но Оби-Ван заперт во дворе, и даже с боем не прорваться. Только следовать правилам. Дождаться.

– Я готов! – воскликнул принц, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Оби-Ван же готов не был, но чем быстрее он разберется с этим, тем быстрее получит разрешение уйти. Он ухватил палку за центр и, игнорируя ставшее почти осязаемым напряжение телохранительницы принца, отошел от беседки на несколько шагов. Слегка покрутил палку, разминая запястье. Поднял перед собой, совершил пару оборотов. Чего они хотели? Сколько финтов покажется им достаточным для этого шоу, цель которого совсем не полюбоваться?.. Манифест. Заявление. Вот что это для Силота. Оби-Ван перекинул палку в другую руку, разминая и левое запястье и медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Хотя интерес принца был честным. Азартным. Жадным. Хоть какое-то развлечение в Пустоши, пусть поскачет пленный акробат. Оби-Ван резко отвернул голову, отталкивая от себя вместе с выкинутой в сторону ладонью гадкую вибрацию этой мысли, этого тошнотворного чувства. 

В выжидающей тишине Оби-Ван занял привычную позу приглашения к бою и вновь остановился, не успев поднять палку вверх. Взгляд телохранительницы больше не бродил по двору, она смотрела прямо – прямо на него. Не стоит показывать настоящую манеру боя. Оби-Ван скрипнул зубами. Силот должен был предупредить! Что показать, если он не сможет толком удивить «трюком» Силы – ни прыгнуть, ни бросить палку бумерангом. Оби-Ван оступился, в последний момент успев сгруппироваться и кувыркнуться за спину, сделав вид, что так и было задумано. Но так не было. Виски гудели от раздражения, пальцы сгребли в кулак траву.

Выдох. Выдох. Силот – самовлюбленная зубатка. У наемницы Катори палец не сходит со спускового крючка. Принц по-пустому жаден до зрелища, не зная, что каждое движение значит для джедая. Но все это было неважно. Потому что Оби-Ван сам был сейчас не лучше. Помнить, что значит каждое движение, нужно джедаю.

Кто бы его ни поставил сюда, кто бы ни вынудил, он должен был, приняв условия, остаться собой. Пусть смотрят. Пусть ждут. Пусть планируют и используют. Пусть не пускают. Он примет испытание и воспользуется шансом почувствовать как следует тело, каждое его движение.

Сорваться к Энакину – им обоим бы этого хотелось.

Прийти к нему медленно, со спокойствием разума, осознанно, а не импульсом… – они оба этого заслуживали.

Оби-Ван разгладил траву, распахивая глаза. Пришедшие на ум слова звучали куда как глубже, чем когда зарождались. Мысли порой не спрашивают, когда им приходить. Но он не мог – права не имел – стать нервно бренчащим сосудом для такой мысли. Покой. Нет эмоций – есть покой. 

Оби-Ван плавно поднялся, отпуская палку, позволяя ей скользить по ладони до самого конца, когда Оби-Ван и ухватил ее вновь. Деревянный меч пролетел за спиной, бесконечной восьмеркой отсек Оби-Вана от мира, оставляя наедине с собой. Мышцы спины растянулись, сопровождая длинный выпад. Меч рассекал воздух продолжением руки, продолжением тела. Если он нем и глух в Силе – это не значит, что она исчезла. Она есть во всем: в траве, в камнях, в воздухе. В Оби-Ване. Поворот, поворот, выпад. Замах пробежал по всему телу от кисти, к плечу, к запрокидывающейся шее. В молчании соберутся и углубятся мысли, и к следующему разговору с Силой Оби-Ван придет не изголодавшимся – пусть так, не врать себе, он голоден, он будет голоден, но не только таким, а еще изменившимся. 

Есть ясность.

Свист – принятие чего угодно начинается с принятия себя – меч вогнан в землю по воображаемую рукоять. Оби-Ван оставил палку в земле и поднялся.

Мокрые пряди упали на лоб, и склонившись, Оби-Ван видел их, а не лицо принца. Но хлесткие аплодисменты все сказали. 

– Где ты его взял? – воскликнул принц.

– Где взял, там уже нет, – усмехнулся Силот. Он дернул пальцами в сторону двери, Оби-Ван мгновенно послушался, покидая двор.

* * *

Муакай, не скинув с плеч дорожный плащ, смешивал в колбе порошок с голубой жидкостью. Его спина была напряжена так, будто колба могла взорваться. Но на стол он ее поставил без толики бережности – жидкость взметнулась по стеклянным стенкам и плюхнулась назад в себя.

– Он уже может дышать сам. Хотел, чтобы ты увидел. Или даже… сними с него оксина сам.

– Оксин?

– Раковина оксина. – Муакай обвел пальцем свой нос.

Продолговатую ракушку не держали ремешки или резинки, и Оби-Ван осторожно ухватил ребристую поверхность кончиками пальцев. Оби-Ван не дышал сам – легкие сжимались от мысли о том, что он может сделать что-то неправильно, навредить. Но это был Энакин, лежащий в коме на малюсенькой, бесконечно далекой планетке – песчинке Галактики, и Оби-Ван был благодарен Муакаю, что сейчас бледных щек касались не чужие пальцы.

Пришлось приложить усилие, но ракушка наконец отклеилась, оставив темно-розовый контур на лице. Внутри него кожа тоже была розовее, чем вокруг, но цвет выравнивался быстро. Грудь Энакина продолжала едва заметно приподниматься.

Оби-Ван посмотрел внутрь ракушки, но в ней не было никакого устройства. Как она могла помогать без генератора, без шланга?

– Как это работает? – пробормотал Оби-Ван себе под нос.

– Бактерии.

Оби-Ван моргнул, вспоминая о том, что Муакай все еще здесь, и посмотрел на него. Тот продолжил:

– В ракушках живут слизни оксины. Но на глубине им нужны высокие дозы кислорода, его вырабатывают бактерии-симбиоты. Если извлечь оксина, то работать они будут для нового хозяина. Мы много используем бактерии. – Муакай поднял голову. – Потолок покрыт желатиновым слоем с бактериями зи, лучший рассеянный свет, который можно получить.

– Поразительно. 

Бряцнули застежки, глухо стукнул комок ткани – Муакай все же скинул плащ и полную мешков с порошками дорожную сумку и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты ведь не забудешь, что я для тебя делаю?

Оби-Ван положил ракушку рядом с рукой Энакина и поднял голову. Муакай смотрел в пол перед собой.

– Я очень благодарен вам. И не забуду этого никогда. Мне только очень жаль, что вы примешиваете грязь к этой благодарности. Но раз вам угодно… чего вы хотите? Слугой двух господ я стать не смогу.

– Нет, – нахмурился Муакай. – Мне не нужно это. У нас с отцом разное… разные желания.

– Если вы не хотите быть отцом, не действуйте его методами.

– Но они работают! А иначе – нет. – Муакай пересек быстрыми шагами комнату и попытался спрятаться в разложенной на стойке книге. Но вместо этого уперся в стойку рукой, кусая губу.

– Я вижу, как ты помогаешь. – Плечо Муакая выразительно дернулось – вот-вот развернется, но Оби-Ван продолжил говорить тихо и настойчиво, не давая перебить. Если он зарвется по мнению молодого виконта, он примет наказание, но продолжать этот разговор в прежнем тоне было попросту невозможно. – Воскрешать мертвого ты бы мог из научного интереса, но то, как ты относишься ко мне – я вижу это. По правде, все видят это. Если ты хотел скрыть от отца…

– Нет. – Муакай все же развернулся, вздыхая. – Я не игрок в политический сабакк и не актер. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты понимаешь. И… Хорошо, что понимаешь. – Муакай тряхнул волосами, вздергивая нос вверх. – Цени.

– Ценю.

– И кстати, мы не воскрешаем мертвых.

– Но разрыв аорты…

– Он был жив, когда ты его принес. 

– Но он был не жилец.

– Красивая игра слов, но не научная терминология, – неровно улыбнулся Муакай. – Афериндоз останавливает все процессы на полчаса, даже отмирание тканей. А сыворотка эспы сохраняет кровь в движении.

– Ордо считают вас грязными, трогающими смерть.

Муакай закатил глаза.

– Нас грязными? Деревенские бестолочи. Фанатики. Они не признают использование сыворотки эспы – мы добываем ее из мертвых, полуразложившихся эсп. А еще переливания крови и пересадки органов – страшный грех. Тут пару лет назад у отца был раб, из ордо. Оказался шпионом. Отец ему пулю в упор пустил и ко мне на стол бросил. Я пересадил ему сердце. Знаешь, что потом? Отец его отпустил. И ордо изгнали его в Пустыню Смерти. Сами. Боевое, эспу им в глотку, товарищество. – Муакай скривился. – Нет набуларского воскрешения. Есть медицина. Впрочем, не знаю, зачем ты строишь такие восхищенные глаза. В вашем распоряжении Сила, нет такого, чего вы не можете.

– Мы не можем многого. И не каждый чувствительный к Силе сумеет ею лечить. Как и наоборот – среди медиков в Залах Исцеления много талантливых, виртуозных мастеров, не владеющих Силой.

– Залы Исцеления? А что это?

– Большая джедайская больница на Корусанте. Я порой там бывал как пациент или… – Оби-Ван оглянулся на Энакина, – как гость пациента. 

Муакай обошел стол Энакина по кругу, трогая его за разные части тела и шевеля их. Потом установил две колбы на стойку для капельниц – со свежей смесью и пустую.

– Я сейчас поставлю капельницу, когда газ в обзерваторе, – Муакай показал на пустую колбу, – начнет конденсироваться, отключай. А мне пора. Меня еще ждет закат в Пустоши.

– Поездка не принесет тебе радости? Мне показалось, вы с принцем друзья.

– Друзья. Насколько можно остаться друзьями за многие мили, когда его мать даже приказы передает отцу через третьи руки. И я скучал. Но он истинный набуларец. И истинный сын своей матери. И… как ты это делаешь? Отец же предупреждал! – Муакай махнул рукой: – Следи за обзерватором, – и ушел.

* * *

Со двора доносились выкрики и рваная музыка. Оби-Ван хотел закрыть окно, но свежий воздух гулял по комнате, ластясь сквозняком к коже, и Оби-Ван оставил все как есть. В день, когда Энакин снова задышал сам, свежего воздуха должно быть много. Забытый к середине ночи всеми, он сидел рядом с Энакином, как в первую ночь здесь – редкий шанс, – и гладил его по костяшкам. Их укрывал робкий голубой свет.

– Знаешь, Энакин, – начал Оби-Ван. Его голос звучал слишком громко в пустой комнате, звенел в колбочках, убегал под потолок, но он продолжил: – Здесь низкие звезды. Так много, что кажется, на северный горизонт просыпали светящийся сахар. Ты их не видел, но я расскажу. Голубые, мелкие, они движутся вдоль горизонта и падают за него перед рассветом. И тогда можно увидеть – совсем ненадолго, но можно, – как в розоватой дымке они становятся фиолетовыми, яркими за мгновение до того, как раствориться в ней. Ты их не видел, но я покажу. Обещаю.


	5. Глава 5

Серо, сплошная серость. Темные сгустки колыхались в грязной пелене. Они покачивались, поднимались, удлинялись и, дрожа, укорачивались. Свет по их краям становился ярче, он начинал слепить, а тени набирали силу. 

Энакин резко сел, закрываясь руками. Грудь прошила боль, а от резкого вдоха сжались легкие.

– Тише-тише! – барабанные перепонки зазвенели от громкого голоса, Энакин зажал уши, дергаясь снова, но на грудь легла рука, другая обняла под лопатками, а в лоб уперся колючий подбородок. – Энакин, тише.

Энакин вскинул руки, обхватывая лицо Оби-Вана и заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Ты жив?

– Да. И ты… – Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, опуская голову и прижимаясь ко лбу лбом, – и ты жив. 

Руки подрагивали от слабости, но Энакин не опускал их, гладя большими пальцами виски Оби-Вана. 

– Тебе бы лечь. – Оби-Ван не отстранялся, и Энакин не собирался делать это первым. Он вывалился в этот светлый, теплый мир из гудящего выстрелами ущелья, и его сердцу еще надо было успокоиться. Жив. Все получилось.

– Где мы?

– У Силота.

Оби-Ван все же подтолкнул Энакина, направляя. Энакин хотел бы увлечь его за собой, смотреть в его лицо так близко и дальше, но не знал, где проходит граница поблажек больному, и не хотел напороться на нее сразу. Он отпустил, откидывая голову. Глаза уже привыкли к дневному свету. И тут же замер, упираясь ладонями в стол позади, не давая Оби-Вану уложить себя.

Оби-Ван нависал над ним с голой грудью и толстым черным ошейником на шее.

– Какого сарлачьего хе… – Энакин скинул ноги со стола и встал. Колени дрогнули, роняя его назад – сколько он провалялся здесь? Сколько еще упустил? 

– Энакин, прошу.

Оби-Ван был измотан. Он надавил на плечо, но Энакин закостенел, не сдвигаясь с места. Оби-Ван сел рядом, опустив глаза.

– Это Силот? – Энакин дрожал, и Оби-Ван укрыл его плечи простыней, будто это могло помочь. Он хотел сорвать эту простынь, кричать, но только ухватил пальцы Оби-Вана через ткань. – Это с тобой сделал Силот?

– Отчасти.

Энакин зарычал. Попытался. Вышел сиплый стон.

– Ты со мной будешь так общаться? А я скажу прямо! Силот устроил бойню, тебя чуть не убили, меня вот почти, и ты будешь…

– Силот ее не устраивал. – Оби-Ван снова заглянул Энакину в глаза, и тот выдохнул, сдуваясь, сдаваясь, слушая. – Я не увиливаю от ответов, просто все не так просто, чтобы я мог отвечать односложно. Я расскажу, только не заставляй меня больше бояться.

Пальцы Оби-Вана сжались на плече сильнее, чем он наверняка хотел, и если бы Энакин не видел мигания диода на ошейнике, он бы подумал, что Оби-Ван мухлюет, льет в него Силу, расслабляя, усыпляя. Но на самом деле он просто таял, потому что сил держать себя у него еще не нашлось. Он прошептал:

– Обещаю. Сроком минут на десять.

У Оби-Вана вырвался смешок и, погладив Энакина сквозь слои ткани, он заговорил:

– На аванпост ордо напали наемники из банды Катори. Прямой приказ сверху, Силот даже не в курсе был. Не то чтобы он не хотел устроить нечто подобное, но информацию об ущелье раскопал он, а чествуют в столице других. Когда в тебя попали, я вспомнил, что ордо говорили о набуларцах, о Силоте с сыном. Привез тебя сюда. Силот выдвинул условие, я согласился. Так что – да, это сделал Силот. Но и нет – это было мое решение.

– Шантаж это не свобода выбора. 

– Про нее я не упоминал.

Энакин придвинулся ближе, разглядывая ошейник, осторожно проворачивая его по кругу.

– Здесь нет детонатора. Никакой защиты от побега.

– Силот обезопасил себя иначе.

– Его охрана? Это не проблема.

– Энакин, ты дурак.

Энакин насупился.

– Вот тебе и доброе утро, я так рад тебя видеть. Почему сразу дурак?

– Потому что дело в тебе.

Энакин сразу почувствовал, насколько пересохли его губы. Он сместил руку, снова трогая заросшую щеку Оби-Вана. 

– Я встаю и забираю тебя.

– Нет. Не спеши. Ни с первым, ни со вторым. Ты только очнулся, ты, может, и встанешь, но далеко не уйдешь. И в тебя… в меня стреляли так же, как в Ральди. Мы летели на Миин поговорить с Гарот, но можем раскопать здесь намного больше. Устроить драку в набуларском форте – не лучший способ подобраться к банде Катори.

– Сколько я был тут?

– Три недели.

– Много за это время узнал?

– Что это? Сомнения в моих талантах? – Оби-Ван приподнял бровь, и Энакин поджал губы, театрально качая головой, сомневаясь на всю возможную амплитуду. – Ты очнулся, ты вытащишь меня, я знаю. Но все, что случилось с нами, не должно быть зря. 

Оби-Ван перехватил ладонь Энакина и отнял от щеки. Они здесь по делу, и дело это Оби-Ван ставил выше гордости. А Энакин получил свою долю внимания, пора вставать в строй и работать. Энакин опустил голову, ему все равно было больше нечего сказать. И он не увидел, только почувствовал, как костяшки указательного пальца коснулись теплые губы, а по тыльной стороне ладони побежал выдох:

– Спасибо, Энакин. 

Следующая костяшка и новый выдох:

– За то, что сделал, и за то, что вернулся.

– От меня не так-то легко отделаться.

Сжимая ладонь уже двумя руками, Оби-Ван бережно положил ее на Энакиново колено.

– Я должен идти. Прошу, не торопись. 

– Ты никогда этого не позволяешь. – Энакин пытался удержать руки Оби-Вана, но те легко и очень профессионально выскользнули.

– Я скажу сыну Силота, что ты пришел в себя. Он должен тебя осмотреть.

* * *

От набуларского мундира Энакин отказался, взяв только безликие рубашку со штанами. Его плащ уцелел, и он подпоясал его на манер туники, чтобы напомнить Рэ Силоту – тот разговаривает с джедаем.

Силот ждал в кабинете. Оби-Ван, которого Энакин не видел с самого пробуждения, был там же. Стоя босыми ступнями на металлическом сундуке, он мыл окно за спиной графа.

– Это обязательно? – нахмурился Энакин.

– Считаете, Кеноби нам помешает? Я его выставлю.

Энакин скрипнул зубами.

– Мы будем дела вести или шутки шутить?

– А положение Кеноби для вас шутка? – Силот играл пальцами по столу. Издевки сыпались из него, но лицо оставалось каменным. – Впрочем, погляжу вы кантулак норовистый, в отличие от него. Он-то покорным быть умеет.

Энакин чувствовал, что на него смотрит уже не только Силот. Присутствие Оби-Вана здесь как раба заставляло бурлить внутренности. Но под его взглядом Энакин смог собраться и сесть в кресло напротив Силота. Расслаблено положить руки на подлокотники, отвечая графу симметричным постукиванием.

– Так я и не ваша собственность. 

– О да. Вы мой гость. Как вам здесь, кстати?

– Многовато спится.

– Ваш корабль стоит в спидерном гараже. Внешний вид попорчен, но он еще на ходу. Так что можете улетать.

– И с чем я должен вернуться? Какова ваша цена?

– Кеноби не был куплен и не будет продан.

– Граф… дальше я спрошу вас, хотите ли вы увидеть, как ваш особняк сравнивают с землей клоны? Как Ее Величество в лучшем случае занимает сенаторский пост на Корусанте? Впрочем, всего лишь девица с заброшенной всеми планетки, сомневаюсь… Или мы к делу перейдем?

Глаза Силота сузились, он был зол, но одновременно в нем разгорался азарт. Ему нравилось скрещивать мечи здесь – на грани. Энакин слышал скрежет. 

– Кеноби стал рабом за услугу. И за услугу же обретет свободу. 

– Выкладывайте, я уже набрасываю схему каньона в долине Бурой Дуги. Наверняка кроме железа мы найдем там розовый кварц. 

Граф откинулся на спинку, переставая давить взглядом на Энакина и рассматривая висящую на стене карту Миина. 

– В результате одного недоразумения я не могу вернуться в столицу. Кеноби – мой путь туда. Медленный и ненадежный. 

– Если бы вы дали говорить ему за вас, дело бы ускорилось.

– В Набуларии не станут слушать республиканского генерала. Отрежут язык ему и голову мне. Мне не нужны советы. Но этот путь займет месяцы, и если люди Гарот снова вмешаются… – Силот дернул подбородком. – Есть альтернатива. У меня, у всех нас. Раз в год в столице проходят королевские гонки.

Энакин склонил голову набок. Оби-Ван тоже прислушался, замедляя движения тряпкой.

– Особый день. Но из-за войны чувство праздника подразвеялось. Гостей Миин больше не принимает, редкие ордо на трассу не заглянут. Так что с этого года ее Величество Гаранади издала указ об амнистии на день для любого, кто будет гоняться или выставит гонщика. Последние будут смотреть гонку с главной – королевской – трибуны.

Энакин провел языком по губам, но быстро прикусил его. Нельзя же смеяться графу в лицо. 

– Вам повезло: вы можете записать любого солдата и смотаться в столицу. 

– Да. Как и любой… – Силот сжал кулак, – отброс. Убийц и дезертиров из камер тоже выпустят, если они впрыгнут в под, тюремщики выставляют всех. Ну туда им и дорога – выбыть первыми. 

– Гонка на выбывание?

– Финальный участок трассы не откроется, пока на трассе не останется только один под. Если он пройдет финальную полосу препятствий – он победил. Не справится – кубок достанется конструктору ловушек.

Энакин дернул бровью, пряча пальцы в рукавах, водружая руки на живот как можно задумчивее. Его всерьез запугивали, он должен был хотя бы напрячься. Оби-Ван прижимался виском к стеклу, прикрыв глаза. Ему лицом играть было не нужно, он и не пытался.

– Как все продумано. 

– У королевской гонки многовековая история. Но дня в столице мне мало. Тот, чей гонщик победит, получит место при дворе. Я собираюсь вернуть свое.

– Тогда вам нужен первоклассный гонщик.

– Вы выиграете гонку для меня. 

– Выиграю, – подтвердил Энакин. – Когда?

– Через девять дней. За два дня вы проделали неплохой путь от комы до угроз. Так что Муакай без труда приведет вас в должную форму.

– Нет ничего лучше практики. Я разомнусь за штурвалом корабля, а к вечеру подготовьте мне сносный под.

Губы Силота разошлись в предвкушающей ухмылке.

– Кеноби, проводи гостя в гараж.

* * *

Охрана не шевельнулась при виде Оби-Вана, словно к ним приближался не человек, а дворовый кот, но стоило им разглядеть Энакина, они расступились, пропуская в гараж обоих. В пахнущем маслом зале среди боевых и грузовых спидеров был втиснут их корабль. Обшивку покрывали черные точки от бластерных выстрелов, но движки были в норме. Внутрь никто попасть не пытался – под днищем лежали буксировочные тросы. 

Энакин набрал код и, когда дверца отъехала в сторону, жестом пригласил Оби-Вана внутрь. Внутри даже пахло иначе: генерируемым кислородом, турталимарским кафом, но на приборной панели уже скопилась красная пыль. Оби-Ван слегка смахнул ее пальцами. Он сам был уставшим и припыленным не меньше корабля. 

– Тебе тяжело без Силы?

– Не так, как без тебя.

Энакин как занес руку над электрическим щитком, так и остался. Прямота Оби-Вана била в него до гула в висках, до тяжести в груди. Он был терпелив, старался быть, но, видит Сила, Оби-Ван не помогал. Он все еще рисовал пальцем по пыли, и Энакин повернул его к себе.

– Я выиграю тебя. – Отвратно прозвучало, Оби-Ван не вещь, которую можно выиграть, не для Энакина. – В смысле, выиграю для тебя.

– Тебе не нужно производить на меня впечатление.

– Мне нравится впечатлять людей. 

– Не к этому должен стремиться джедай.

Энакин отвечал быстрее, чем успевал обдумать ответ, он словно скользил в воронку – виток за витком. И в этой же воронке, с той же скоростью слов, крутило Оби-Вана.

– Разве генерал не должен вдохновлять других? 

– Других генералов?

– А как же подарить гордость за себя своему Учителю?

– Я уже впечатлен на всю жизнь.

– Ты давно не видел меня в гонке.

– Вижу тебя в ней постоянно.

– Больше похоже на сарказм, чем на гордость, честно говоря. – Энакин соскользнул в самый низ воронки, но там оказалась пустота, просто конец разговорного запала. Он смотрел на приборную панель, а все повисшее в воздухе медленно текло вниз.

– Я люблю тебя, Энакин, – новым прямым ударом.

Энакин поднимал голову целую вечность, прежде чем увидел глаза Оби-Вана. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались на его плечах, но на языке, где только что вертелась сотня слов разом, осталась лишь вязкая слюна. Энакин… столько всего уже сказал тогда, столько чувств обнажил, что и не должен был отвечать. Он подался вперед, но Оби-Ван отвернул голову, не давая губам Энакина коснуться своих.

– Нет.

– И… и как мне тебя понимать? Зачем тогда заговорил, зачем… 

– Это чувство – оно много значит для тебя.

– Разумеется!

– Я не спрашивал, Энакин, я утверждал. Для меня оно тоже значит очень много. – Оби-Ван отодвинулся еще дальше. – Посмотри на меня. Каждый наш шаг должен быть осознан, прочувствован, мы запомним его. Не хочу запомнить первый поцелуй таким. Не с таким мной.

Оби-Ван положил ладонь на центр груди Энакина, на шрам от шва – так выразительно, и Энакину стало больно от спазма.

– Ты… – Энакин помотал головой. – Ты говоришь так, потому что я только очнулся. Потому что чувствуешь себя должным, а потом… 

– Нет. Наоборот. И я обещаю, что мы вернемся к разговору. И друг к другу. Когда это закончится. Энакин, я… – Оби-Ван качнулся вперед, на одну щеку легла его ладонь, а во вторую, почти под ухом, уткнулись губы. Легкий поцелуй лег на кожу, не оставляя шанса возразить, да просто открыть рта, пошевелиться, вдохнуть. Оби-Ван тихо повторил в покрытую мурашками кожу: – Обещаю, – и отошел.

– Я хотел вернуться в ущелье, осмотреть место, – хрипло сказал Энакин.

– Да, разумно. И твой меч… он остался там, у меня не было времени, а потом возможности вернуться.


	6. Глава 6

В ущелье было тихо. Аванпост был сровнен с землей – оставшиеся на местах домов груды металла издали ничем не отличались от камней. В столбах света, растущих вниз из дыр в каменном своде, парила пыль. Тел не осталось. И не поймешь – бой был пару недель назад или с десяток лет прошло. Значит, убирались. Плохо. Пошарив взглядом по земле, Энакин меча не увидел. Ладно. Позже.

Сейчас, когда в глазах не рябило от прожекторов и бластерного огня, Энакин отлично видел уступ, на котором должен был засесть стрелок. Неплохой обзор, с одной стороны защищен камнем. Здесь таких хватало, но Энакин помнил, как сжалось солнечное сплетение, когда он повернулся в эту сторону. 

Вскарабкавшись по холодной стене, Энакин огляделся. Вместе с выветрившейся из ущелья гарью пропали и колебания в Силе, она уже и забыла, что здесь произошло. Энакин присел на колено. Один выстрел. Всего один выстрел. Отсюда стрелок мог снять уцелевшего члена совета ордо, устроить взрыв спидеров на взлетной площадке, но этот выстрел был направлен в сердце Оби-Вану.

Обувь на камне не отпечатывалась, да и свое неведомое оружие стрелок вряд ли оставил бы милостиво в уголке. Но посреди уступа что-то поблескивало. Энакин лег на камни ухом, разглядывая искрящуюся пыль на просвет. Не просто пыль – мельчайшие осколки, похожие на стеклянную крошку. Но это было не стекло и не растоптанный металлическим сапогом кварц. Это были осколки кайбер-кристалла.

Энакин привалился к стене.

Огнестрельное оружие на кайбер-кристалле? Это… это было немыслимо – как каждое открытие в этом сарлачьем деле, но это объясняло мощь заряда. А еще это превращало дело Ральди О’Хан из серьезного военного расследования в личное дело Ордена.

С вопросом поважнее, чем кто ее убил.

Откуда у убийцы взялся кайбер-кристалл?

* * *

Калеб осмотрел коридор и захлопнул дверь. Бросив на стол пакет с едой, он подошел к окну. Парочка своих на улице была, но каждый из них прилепился к разгоряченной закатом и вином набуларке; у того, на углу, за ворот формы уже пролезла пухлая рука. Визит Калеба на постоялый двор не заметят. Хорошо, у хозяина в войну дела шли погано – кроме как на потрахушки комнаты и не снимали, так что за двойную плату он язык за зубами держал отлично. Лейсане знать было нельзя.

Она и так гоняла его за двоих – он должен был выйти на связь с клиентом еще три недели назад, но ни на минуту не оставался в одиночестве. Да и клиент ясно дал понять – работа не для банды, работа для Калеба.

Опустив железные ставни, Калеб сел за стол и активировал круглое переговорное устройство. Он успел съесть половину мясного хлебца, прежде чем темно-синяя тень голограммы выросла над столом.

– Заказ выполнен?

– Возникли трудности. – Калеб отложил еду в сторону, приближаясь к голограмме. – Но джедаи еще на Миине.

– Какого рода трудности? – поинтересовался клиент из-под капюшона.

– Снаряд схлопотал Скайуокер.

– Что?! – прорычала голограмма. Вечно шипящий и бормочущий клиент повысил голос так, что окна под металлом ставней задрожали: – Ты убил Скайуокера?

– Нет, – скривился Калеб. – Но из строя вывел. Пришлите новый кайбер-кристалл.

– Ты не сделал то, что должен был. Заказ на Кеноби.

– Да какая вам разница, – огрызнулся Калеб. Каждый раз эти выстрелы душу из него вынимали, но он все еще разговаривал с упырем. – Один джедай, другой джедай. Вам же на руку.

– Ты сам подписался на условия. Один кайбер-кристалл – одна голова. Доделывай свою работу. 

Калеб уперся руками в стол, опуская голову. Его пальцы задумчиво барабанили по краю столешницы. Удача ему сопутствовала – джедая держал у себя Силот, да еще и навесив блок на его магические штучки, но показывать это клиенту он не собирался и с большой неохотой проворчал:

– Я постараюсь. Сделаю, что могу. Но если вам важен результат, а не меня лицом по говну возить, советую подыскать следующий кристалл для кайбер-винтовки. 

* * *

Энакин крутил между пальцев колючую крупицу. Кристалл не держал нагрузку выстрела, и это могло бы успокоить – дороговато обходится. А с другой стороны – кто-то не пожалел кайберов на Ральди и Оби-Вана. Кто-то либо не имевший никакого уважения к полному Силы кайберу, либо настолько желавший смерти двух джедаев, что готов был закрыть на свое уважение глаза. У Дуку остались связи в Ордене? Или банда Катори открыла новое месторождение кристаллов? Ох, как было бы здорово, да только вряд ли тогда они бы стали так экономить. На черном рынке уже бы проскочило.

Ушей коснулся шорох пыли, скребущей по земле – так ее вздымают репульсоры гравициклов, и Энакин приник к камню. Боковой въезд в пещеру был залит послеобеденным солнцем, и Энакин увидел лишь силуэт. Тот передвигался медленно, крадучись, сливаясь с обломками. Энакин следил за каждым шагом не дыша, только смещая руку по камню.

Пришедший скрылся в свалке металла, снова вынырнул оттуда уже ближе к центру ущелья. И тут он заметил корабль. Замер и, не став дергаться резко, бесшумно отступил в тень, почти под самое укрытие Энакина. Теперь тот смог разглядеть Реку. Из ее сумки торчали горелые провода, в руке она сжимала подпаленный бластер. Пару раз она выглядывала в сторону корабля, но бластер не выставляла – прижимала к груди. Энакин не шевелился, чтобы не привлечь внимания, но она и не смотрела вверх, только на корабль. Две пробежки между остовами домов – один затяжной рывок, и вот она стояла возле корабля. Потянулась к кодовой панели, но так и не коснулась ее – переместила руку к двери и, сжав пальцы в кулак, постучалась.

– Я здесь! – крикнул Энакин, спрыгивая с уступа.

Река вздрогнула, нырнула за хвост корабля, прячась от звука. Но скоро ее глаза снова показались из-за обшивки, и когда Энакин подошел к кораблю, она вышла навстречу.

– Вы меня напугали.

– Взаимно, – кивнул Энакин. – Что вы здесь делаете? Небезопасно.

– У нас не хватает материала, – она показала на провода. – Собираю. Здесь много ценного осталось. Например, вот. – Она покопалась в сумке и протянула Энакину рукоять меча. – Это же ваш?

– О. Спасибо. – Энакин взялся за меч, но Река не отпустила сразу. Она посмотрела Энакину в глаза, хмурясь.

– Думала, вы умерли.

– Меня откачали.

– Люди графа? Они ведь пришли сюда по вашему следу.

– Нет. – Энакин продолжал тянуть меч, Река тоже не отпускала. – Ветер привез нас в ущелье за сутки до нападения. Для планирования такой облавы им понадобилась не одна неделя. И пусть лечили меня набуларцы, но стреляли в меня их же наемники.

Река отпустила рукоять внезапно, Энакин даже слегка качнулся назад.

– Ветер рассказал. Чудовищный выстрел. – Река отвернулась, подвешивая бластер на пояс. – Ордо бы вам не помогли. Я понимаю. Но похоже, пока вы искали банду, она искала вас. Почему их снайпер стрелял в джедаев?

– Потому что делает это не в первый раз. Потому что кто-то убивает его руками джедаев и за пределами Миина. 

Река коснулась своей груди, словно это в нее что-то попало.

– Вы из-за него здесь, да?

– Да.

– Но почему вас не спасла Сила? Неужели она не дает защиту? – Река нервно потерла запястье, под ее пальцами кожа была красной.

– Будь Сила так всемогуща, как вы представляете, мы бы решали свои проблемы без высадки на планету. Но ваша чувствительность к ней… вы могли бы ее развить. При должных тренировках.

Река мотнула головой.

– Нет. Нет… Сила – опасна. Вы годами тренировались, выросли в ней, и только набуларские игры со смертью смогли спасти вас. Не Сила. Так зачем она мне? Сына она у меня уже отняла. 

– Ваш сын владел Силой и погиб?

– Я поняла, что он будет чувствовать Силу, как только увидела младенца. Такое же родимое пятно, как у меня. – Она показала руку, красная кожа на запястье – не натертость, а пятно в форме бабочки. – Он хотел использовать ее иначе. Не смотреть внутрь предметов, а заставлять их работать на себя. И я его потеряла. 

Река дернула рукав вниз, скрывая темную бабочку.

– Есть те, кого Сила не защитит никак. Даже наоборот, придет за ними. Мне пора. И вам тоже. У ордо вам больше делать нечего.

– Не мы привели…

– Я не об этом. Вы не участвуете в нашей войне, вижу. У вас на Миине своя цель, вы к ней идете. Ваш меч… он молчалив. Но вашу уверенность я почувствовала. Вам нужен результат. Цель. А ордо помочь ничем не смогут. Набуларцы откинули нас так, что о вылазках к столице и не мечтаем. И сил помогать тем, с кем нам всего лишь по пути, уже тоже нет.

Энакин поднял рукоять повыше.

– За это уже спасибо.

Река ушла к руинам, не оборачиваясь. Энакин смотрел ей вслед, задумчиво подбрасывая рукоять меча на ладони. В одном ордо была права, ему было пора: солнечный свет стремительно густел – Силот уже должен был раздобыть под для тренировки.

* * *

Калеб припарковал гравицикл у откоса холма и укрыл камуфляжкой. Прыгучими движениями он добрался до вершины и, припав на живот, активировал визорные очки. У Силота людей хватало и толк в их расстановке он знал. Живой патруль по периметру, охрана ворот – через них не пройдешь без личного приглашения графа или отряда с крепкой осадной техникой. Оставались стены.

Калеб скатился назад и выудил из-под камуфляжки короб. Пальцы пробежались по содержимому, зависая над каждым и принимая решение. Крюк – да, и веревка. Бластер – нет. Даже «комар» – нет. 

Гаррота. 

Хассанский клинок, да… хассанский клинок. 

* * *

Привыкнуть к стремительности вращения Миина никак не получалось, солнце буквально убегало за горизонт, и вернулся Энакин к Силоту в сумерках. Впрочем, для пробы не важно. 

Офицер Эльд встретил Энакина прямо на выходе из корабля, не дав времени найти Оби-Вана. Он вручил Энакину гоночную форму и показал под. Энакин ожидал увидеть модульную фабричную сборку – где еще Силот мог быстро раздобыть технику? Но производства «Инкома» стояли лишь дуговые генераторы. Цепи, репульсоры, кабина – чья-то персональная разработка.

– У вас здесь свой механик?

– Нет, это под, победивший три года назад. 

– То есть, устаревший на три года.

– Двигательный контур у всех одинаковый, обновляется раз в пять лет. Ее Величество не хочет, чтобы пелетон сильно растягивался по трассе. 

На выбывание. Не на скорость, на выбывание. Пересечь финишную черту не лучшим, а единственно возможным. Трибуны хотели не улюлюкать над аутсайдерами, они хотели борьбы.

– А если кто-то специально отстанет? 

– Если скорость опустится ниже красной отметки на спидометре, двигатель глохнет.

Под выбывает. Логично. А еще не дает передохнуть и сужает окно возможных маневров. Энакин осмотрел кабину – короче стандартного татуинского треугольника. Маневренность в такой гонке жизненно важнее скорости, но выступающие по бокам пухлые крылья и вовсе портили аэродинамику.

Под левой крышкой Энакин нашел телескопический лазерный резак, под правой – распылитель песка. Мелкий, растертый до аэрозольной пыли, он должен был гасить не пожары, а чужие движки.

– Я видел много гонок. Разной степени легальности. Но это добро запрещено во всех секторах Галактики.

И везде используется, – мысленно добавил за собой Энакин, но вслух не стал, только посмотрел из-за крышки отсека на Эльда.

– Мы за свободу модификаций.

– Вот как. А инструменты найдутся?

Эльд задумчиво покивал. Девять дней. Хватает.

Энакин закинул себя в под и, стоило воротам открыться, стартовал в пыльную ночь. Юркий, чуткий до малейших движений под рассекал воздух над долиной медленнее, чем мог любой наэлектризованный мусор из Энакинова детства на пиках мощности. Только и нижних уровней здесь не коснуться – не сбросить перед поворотом, не уйти от несущегося в тебя обломка, кроме как ускориться еще. 

Но когда этот коротышка уходил в винт, вздымая за собой шлейф перестукивающихся камней, губы сами растягивались в улыбку.

* * *

Оби-Ван смотрел на долину. Ночное небо навалилось на нее, и где-то там, между плитой земли и звездным полотном, носился Энакин. Оби-Ван рвано вдохнул – он не успел рассказать Энакину о тех новостях, что принес день. Не успел предупредить. За натянутой паузой последовал выдох – уже глубже, размеренней. Они придумают что-нибудь. Оби-Ван достаточно пометался в четырех стенах кухни и собственной паники, чтобы даже подобрать слова. 

Оби-Ван положил ладони на колени, закрывая глаза – сегодня звезды не приносили покой мыслям, сегодня, смотря на их мерцающую россыпь, Оби-Ван все время ловил себя на том, что ищет ту искру, что движется. Быстро. Суматошно. К цели. И Оби-Ван концентрировался на себе. На касающихся краев ноздрей потоках воздуха, на том, как он бежит по телу, раздвигая диафрагму, питая кровь. 

Боль резанула по горлу, а воздух закончился. Через перетянутую леской гортань не вырвалось ни звука, все забились пробкой в горле. Пальцы не смогли подцепить тончайшую нить, и выкинутый за спину локоть врезался в пустоту, а не в колено убийцы.

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза. Звезды окрасились розовым. Он резким толчком стоп опрокинул себя на спину, проваливаясь между черных ног. Леска впилась глубже, но Оби-Ван кувыркнулся, выворачивая убийце руки. Вспышка боли сменилась свободой, ощутившейся хлопком – застоявшийся воздух вырвался наружу. Оби-Ван со всей силы толкнул убийцу в поясницу, отпихивая дальше, давая себе фору. Черный, напряженный, натянутый как та леска и такой же опасный – смертоносный – он отшатнулся, перекатываясь по крыше, и лишь стук рукоятей гарроты сопроводил его движения. Оби-Ван прыгнул на лестницу и обрушил за собой люк, скатываясь на чердак. Он едва успел прильнуть спиной к шкафу, когда звездный свет проник внутрь – убийца справился с замком быстро и тихо. Люк снова отрезал их двоих от внешнего мира.

Оби-Ван сжал плотно губы, не давая себе пыхтеть, хотя горящая грудь требовала надышаться, но по чердаку скользила тень, выискивая его. И она окажется на расстоянии удара намного быстрее, чем охрана графа, если поднять шум. Время. Ему нужно выиграть время.

Оби-Ван смотрел на пол. Все, что у него было – легкие полоски света, едва пробивающегося через ставни. И то пятно, где их не было. Оно приближалось. Замерло. Двинулось в другую сторону. Оби-Ван переметнулся к ящику, пригибаясь. 

Минута. Где-то так. Если начать отсюда, у него точно будет половина от этого.

Свет исчез разом – Оби-Ван слышал шорох ткани, еще укладывающейся неспокойными складками на ставни, а к нему уже приближалось. Он не чувствовал. Он знал.

Импровизируй.

Оби-Ван схватил увесистый кусок керамики с ящика и ломанулся к окну, но не добежал, а только бросил. Обломок пробил деревянную ставню и, обернувшись в комок ткани, звучной громкоголосой кометой шлепнулся во двор, будя его. Бок лизнул клинок, и Оби-Ван против инстинктов подался в ту же сторону, уходя из-под настоящего удара, пришедшего туда, где он только что стоял. Света еще было слишком мало. Оби-Ван не чувствовал контуры комнаты, но он их помнил. Два шага вправо, толчок. Теперь можно было и греметь – шкаф посыпался содержимым в центр комнаты, но в ворохе хлама не обрисовывалось силуэта. 

Оби-Ван резко развернулся. На него смотрели голубые глаза без белков. Взмах, удар, блок. Вспоротая щека. Обратный блок. Оби-Ван нырнул под руку убийцы, рискуя быть захваченным, но…

Но пришедшему за ним не нужен заложник. Пришедший за ним побоится засветить лицо графу вместе с клыкастым треугольником на бедре. Убийца привалил шкаф к двери. Он больше не прятался в тенях, он просто давал себя время. Снова свист ножа – Оби-Ван отшатнулся за несущий столб, и клинок вошел в дерево как в легкую ткань. И так же легко вышел, опять устремляя свой холодный кончик на Оби-Вана.

По лестнице уже несся перестук сапог. Дверь дрогнула под первым ударом. У убийцы оставалось еще выпадов пять. Оби-Ван выкинул вперед руку, но не вцепился в локоть направленной на него руки, а сдвинулся в сторону, дергая с носа убийцы черную ткань.

Тот отвернулся быстрее, чем Оби-Ван успел что-нибудь разглядеть, навязывая ее снова. Но в этот момент дверь разлетелась в щепки, и Оби-Вана согрел яркий свет лупящего в глаза фонарика. Он вскинул руки под дулом хмурого Хриса. Чердак наполнился топотом и голосами, а хвост убийцы, маня остальных, исчез в окне. Солдаты шумели, высовываясь в окно, мясной пеной перли на крышу. Они выбили люк, и их голоса рассыпались как зерно из мешка, становясь глуше и дальше.

– Кто тут был? – спросил Хрис, обыскивая чердак.

– Наемник. Из банды.

Хрис сказал что-то невнятное, но ругательства Оби-Ван мог понять на любом языке. Еще раз осветив белым лучом Оби-Вана, он дернул губой и, подмахнув фонариком, рыкнул:

– Ну-ка брысь к виконту. 

Оби-Ван дотронулся до щеки. Она была залита кровью. Оби-Ван потер влажными пальцами друг о друга. Пальцы дрожали. Дрожали руки. Дрожал весь чердак – он прогибался под тяжелыми сапогами бряцающих по крыше солдат, он пружинил вверх, а воздух у лица плыл, словно пол раскалился.

Хрис снова выругался.

* * *

Особняк вспыхнул белым – вместо тихой ночной подсветки врубились все фонари на полную мощь. В долине расцвели белые пятна прожекторов. Энакин поднажал. С таким дозором его заметили издалека – и ворота открыли. Из них тут же выехало три патрульных спидера. Солдаты махали Энакину, чтобы тот быстрее загонял под, и один за другим уносились на спиральный объезд.

Под он бросил прямо во дворе, выпрыгнув и бросившись в гудящий особняк. Набуларцы с каменными лицами проносились мимо, не реагируя на его вопросы, пока он не столкнулся с отдающим приказы в рацию Эльдом.

– Что здесь случилось?

– Херня здесь случилась, – оскалился Эльд. – Виконт объяснит. Он в лаборатории.

Муакай в лаборатории был не один. Перед ним на таком знакомом Энакину столе сидел Оби-Ван, прижимая к щеке здоровенную белую губку. Ближний к щеке край пропитался красным.

– Помощь? – с порога спросил Энакин.

Муакай покачал головой.

– Тот, кто напал на Кеноби, дело свое знал, но применять в доме набуларца желчь эспы как яд весьма бессмысленно.

– Он не думал, что дело дойдет до яда, – просипел Оби-Ван, и теперь Энакин заметил тонкую красную полосу поверх ошейника. Он встал рядом, оглядывая уже целиком: пластырь на боку с небольшим куском губки, другой на вене – с катетером. Энакин положил два пальца на руку Оби-Вана – в ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцами. Оби-Ван прижал большой палец к ладони, захватывая их.

Муакай тем временем покачал головой.

– Закончу ответ на ваш вопрос, Энакин. Если убийцу до сих пор не нашли, бросаться в погоню бессмысленно. На месте отца я бы уже всех отозвал, но что он, что солдаты так злы… Нам теперь до утра не лечь. Так что помочь тут нечем. А хотя… сходите на кухню. Попросите заварить кору квебрахо, принесите Кеноби. Поможет быстрее отойти.

Энакин высвободил пальцы и легонько стукнул Оби-Вана по костяшке. Когда он вернулся с чайником, пар из которого сводил скулы одним своим запахом, Муакая не было. Оби-Ван сидел все так же, только без губки. Щека была склеена десятком тонюсеньких нитей.

Энакин плеснул темную жидкость в стакан, и Оби-Ван, отпив, скривился.

– Я вот и чую – дрянь, – проворчал Энакин, сглатывая. – Почему нельзя все лекарства прямо в вену?

Оби-Ван прочистил горло, говоря все еще с хрипом, но увереннее:

– Лишь бы помогало.

– Покушение на Силота? У него охрана есть, тебя он не телохранителем к себе брал.

– Покушение на меня.

– Стрелок?

Оби-Ван пожал плечом, снова делая глоток. Опустив стакан между колен, он обхватил его двумя ладонями.

– В меня не стреляли, но, думаю, это был он. Наемник из банды Катори. Пришел только за мной. 

– Ты его запомнил?

– Он был в маске. Но это был голубоглазый ордо.

– Ордо-о-о, – задумчиво протянул Энакин, – в банде Катори.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

– Надеюсь, это поможет нам в столице. И еще… Энакин. Надо поговорить. Про столицу. И про гонку.

– Говорил бы с тобой все свободное от работы с подом время, – пробормотал Энакин, приваливаясь лбом ко лбу Оби-Вана.

– Не зарекайся. Потому что я прошу тебя проиграть для меня королевскую гонку.

– Что сделать?

– Проиграть.

– Что-что? – переспросил Энакин с неловкой усмешкой. – Прости, кажется, я не знаю такого слова.

Оби-Ван слегка отстранился, осушая стакан. Отставив его в сторону, он положил руки на плечи Энакина, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

– Под Силоту привез принц Ленай. В отличие от матери он с графом не в ссоре. 

– Принц любит гонки?

– Да, это его под, Энакин. Последние четыре года принц участвует в гонках. Последние четыре года принц побеждает в гонках. 

– Он наследник?

– Да. И азартный горячий мальчишка. Ты не сможешь победить, не выжив его с трассы. Даже если ты будешь аккуратен, скорости подов… Победа – смертный приговор для тебя. Силот пытается убедить Леная на этот раз провести время с ним, посмотреть из ложи, но… я знаю эти глаза и интонации. Силот не преуспеет в уговорах.

– Тогда ты знаешь и мой ответ.

– Ты джедай, а не упертая банта. Мы проведем в столице день, я буду с Силотом в ложе – это уже много. А ты просто сойди с дистанции. Тебе не нужно никому ничего доказывать, не нужна эта победа.

– Победа – нет. Приз – да. 

Энакин подлил ставший темнее настой. 

– И ты прав. Я джедай, а не пугливая банта. Я найду выход.

Оби-Ван пил, а его глаза медленно бродили по стене. Он не был согласен. Он сомневался – не верил – но ничего не сказал.

– Нужно вернуть тебя к Силе прежде, чем Муакаю придется расчехлять реанимационный набор.


	7. Глава 7

Горы Бурой Дуги окружали столицу, превращая всю ее в сплошную арену. Въедешь в узкий проход, облапанный тремя проверками службы безопасности, и окажешься здесь – в долине, где на каждой горной высоте стоит зенитка, а на каждой крыше – пестрые набуларские вымпелы.

Трасса стартовала с главного проспекта города, но затем уходила мимо становящихся все ниже домов к горам. Пробегая между холмов и ущелий, огибая их, вихляя вокруг трибун, она кусала себя не за хвост, а за бок, не замыкаясь полностью. Гонщики в город не возвращались, они должны были кружить среди бурых склонов над полями бурьяна, пока не откроется последний участок: по другую сторону самой роскошной – королевской – трибуны. 

Поднимаясь на нее, Силот дышал глубже, даже плечи у него, казалось, раздвинулись вширь. Ступая на каждую ступеньку без спешки, с достоинством, он приблизился к трону и преклонил колено перед королевой. 

– Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Ваше Величество.

– Смотри, пока можешь. Ты здесь лишь на день.

– Кто знает, – улыбнулся Силот, запрокидывая голову с улыбкой.

– Если на границе можно найти достойного гонщика, то почему я до сих пор не сижу во дворце ордо? Ах да, потому что работают за твоих солдат люди Лейсаны. 

– Я удивлю вас, Гаранади, – не дрогнув ни одним мускулом ответил Силот, продолжая улыбаться.

Королева повела бровью. Оби-Ван ждал, что она, цедившая сквозь зубы, презрительно фыркнет и отошлет Силота от себя за наглость, но она приглашающе повела рукой к сидению возле трона. Их было два, по обе руки, и оба пока пустовали. Силот ждать себя не заставил – и вот он уже сидел, вальяжно раскинув руки на подлокотниках.

– Ты проиграешь, Рэ. Раз тебе было мало, я повторю твое изгнание. Со всей торжественностью. Ты же любишь такое, скучал по прикованному к тебе вниманию?

– Лучше принять его от вас, чем от стражи.

Силот невзначай махнул рукой, и Оби-Ван, выжидавший на нижнем уровне трибуны, проскользнул наверх. Не поднимая головы на королеву, он уселся у ног Силота. Для Ее Величества он, впрочем, и не существовал. А вот принц, заявившийся в ложу в серебристой гоночной форме, его заметил. Хмыкнул ему приветственно, постучал Силота по металлическому наплечнику и скользнул к матери, целуя ее в щеку на бегу.

– Удачи, – улыбнулась та. 

– Ваше Высочество, может, дадите насладиться вашим присутствием? – спросил Силот, выразительно глядя на пустующее кресло. – Внутри пода вы упускаете столько зрелищ.

– Первую гонку я смотрел, присосавшись к маминой груди, а гоняюсь только четыре года. Выбор очевиден. 

Ленай легко отсалютовал рукой матери и графу и сбежал.

Но сидение справа от королевы Гаранади пустым не осталось. Через несколько минут его заняла темнокожая коренастая женщина. Ее форма не походила ни на гоночную, ни на королевскую. Коричневое одеяние, желтый кушак и темно-серый, вытершийся перчатками и сдутый ветрами, но по-прежнему зубастый треугольник на тыльной стороне ладони.

Плеча Оби-Вана коснулся сапог Силота. Вместо пояснений – взгляд в сторону стола. Оби-Ван принес оттуда три бокала, и, когда он подавал их Силоту, тот посмотрел – показал глазами – на гостью и легко кивнул, отсылая Оби-Вана на свое место.

Значит, и правда. Лейсана Гарот. Теперь граф мог даже сказать, будто исполнил просьбу джедаев. Вот она – встреча. 

* * *

На плече фиолетового комбинезона был вышит зверек с длинным телом и шипастым хвостом – герб графа. Поверх формы болтался жилет с номером. Энакину на жеребьевке выпал одиннадцатый.

Поды выстроились один за другим – стартовать будут не рывком с одной линии, а торжественным проездом по широкому проспекту. Первое место не разыгрывалось даже, кипенно-белый под стоял там сразу, под охраной двоих наемников. Охранять тут было от кого – Энакин от своего пода не отходил, прислонившись к нему спиной и глядя поверх скрещенных рук на окружающий его сброд. Дорвавшиеся до свободы, собиравшиеся ее выгрызать – все они знали, что принц им не позволит получить заветное. Все они мечтали сделать так, чтобы Белая Звезда не стартовала. Такое удобное было бы недоразумение. С поджатыми губами они скалились на наемников Катори, шипели, но могли только порчу на движок пытаться наслать. Энакин боялся не их – агрессивных новичков, не знающих, как себя проявить на трассе. Не все гонщики утром вышли из тюремных камер, бродили здесь и бывалые – протезы вместо ног или глаз, вальяжная походка – у этих гонка не первая. Их-то Энакин и не подпускал к своему поду ближе чем на три метра. 

Принц вбежал в толпу, шустро расступившуюся под бластером его телохранительницы, и, помахав всем руками, нырнул в под. Телохранительница же заняла второй номер – вот для кого его тоже придержали. Энакин размял шею, ухватившись рукой за плечо. День будет длинным.

Энакин залез в кабину, врубая прогрев турбин. Провел с нажимом пальцем по спидометру, приласкал ладонью штурвал. Под уже побеждал, но от любого другого старья он отличался только тем, что знал вкус игристого вина, пролитого на корпус. А после – помойка, или донорство другим, новым моделям. Не ждал второй гонки? А второй победы, а? 

Басовито ворчащие на низких скоростях поды плотной, недовольной собой вереницей проползли по проспекту под сенью бесконечных пестрых флажков прежде чем нырнуть под главный, мечущийся в руке мальчишки-пажа – королевский герб. 

Кто умел считать, тот набрал нужные обороты за гусеничный показательный проезд и выскочил на первый поворот как раз на режиме турбо подхвата. Энакин тут же увел под выше, на уровни крыш, скользя над ними – трибунами для бедных – и теряя три позиции.

Двенадцатый и тринадцатый тоже хорошо прогнозировали работу турбин, но не трассу, и, обрадовавшись освобожденному новичком окну, сиганули в него, чтобы вонзиться прямо в завал из тех, кто перейти на турбо не успел.

Энакин сдвинулся в сторону, уходя от восходящих потоков взрыва, и ускорился, направляя под вниз, вливаясь в отсеявшийся от шелухи пелетон. Два десятка тех, кто оказался в своей кабине не случайно. На стекло пода проецировался пересортировавшийся список и два счетчика. 

Первый круг.

Двадцать три пода до открытия финиша.

* * *

Из-за скалы приближался гул. Они были близко. Белый под даже сбросил скорость, поднимаясь выше, выписывая горизонтальный винт, демонстрируя всей ложе сначала чистое брюхо, затем вскинутую кулаком вверх руку принца.

Зрители взревели, провожая овациями его и встречая тех, кто летел следом. Миг, вспышка, волна зрительских рук – и звуки репульсоров уже гаснут, растягиваясь, а поды скрываются в шикане один за другим. Табло мигнуло, привлекая внимание. Минус два.

Оби-Ван опустил голову со вздохом.

– Не любишь гонки? – лениво и негромко поинтересовался Силот.

Оби-Ван непонимающе поднял голову – Силота должна была волновать королева. Но он смотрел выжидательно. Его брови дернулись друг к другу, и он требовательно, с зарождающейся угрозой, подался вперед. Нужно было отвечать. 

– Нет, граф, но что значит мое отношение? 

– Прямо никакие не любишь? Наверняка видел многие, – продолжил Силот. Увлеченная беседой с Ее Величеством Лейсана стала поглядывать на них. И все внимательней на Оби-Вана. 

– Многие. И от того еще сильнее мое непонимание сейчас. В чем смысл, когда победитель известен?

– Они борются не за первое место. Успеешь показать себя и сможешь выжить – уже герой. 

– Ленай не получает победу только за то, что он мой сын, – сказала королева. 

Вряд ли у Оби-Вана было право говорить, но он все же ответил:

– И все же никто не рискнет убрать его с трассы.

– Ты даже рабов ищешь себе под стать, – процедила королева. Но Лейсане стало интересно. Повиснув на подлокотнике, она наклонилась к Оби-Вану.

– Я посоветовала Ее Величеству пустить на трассу осужденных на смерть. Набуларец предпочтет умереть победителем гонки, а не на заднем дворе тюрьмы.

– Вы знаете, как сделать гонку интересной, – сказал Оби-Ван, не поднимая глаз.

Лейсана явно была королеве близким другом, но сама не родилась набуларкой. Она вообще не была похожа на кого-то родом из системы Хорео. 

К ним снова приближался гул – шел второй круг, который вычеркнул из списка еще семерых.

* * *

Энакин стабильно шел в следующей за принцем десятке. Прорывающийся к ним хвост редел быстро. Энакин сам отправил туда уже двоих, подрезав турбинные цепи. Их покрыли энерго-пленкой, защищая от лазерного резака, но Энакин первым делом заменил его на кислотный. Баночки Муакая годились на многое. 

Мимо кабины пронесся обломок обшивки, и Энакин прижал под к земле. Днище заскребло по камням, но над головой свистели целые куски кабины седьмого. Серая тень принца работала без перебоев. Интересно, перед финишем она просто отключит движки и технично сойдет?

Узкие расщелины хранили память о каждом круге, набиваясь металлом и камнями. Никто не чистил трассу, и каждый выбывший под менял ее рельеф. Новые повороты. Новые перепады высоты. 

Четырнадцатый вот уже третий круг ждал пелетон здесь – болтался, запутавшись шлангами, на шпиле скалы. Нырок, второй, третий… и в один краткий, ослепительный момент колышущийся от свистящих мимо подов комок металла вспыхнул. Третий номер пустил выхлопным воздуховодом искру, и полный топлива на многие круги вперед, облитый им, промасленный четырнадцатый вспыхнул свечой. Ревущее пламя раскачивало его, заставляя набегающих сзади жаться к стенам. 

Шестой резко дал влево и уже не смог вернуть под на трассу. Свистя турбинами на максимальных оборотах, его вытянутый под вошел в бок высокой зрительской трибуны как камень под лед. Оставив дыру в яркой ткани, он пробил опоры, обрушивая трибуну в ущелье. Энакин прибавил скорость, не давая гирляндам флажков намотаться на турбины, проскальзывая под перекрытиями до того, как они рухнут на землю. Вокруг скрежетало, визжало, гремело. Строки таблицы мельтешили, не успевая обновляться.

Пятеро. Их осталось пятеро, взмывших из пыли и обрывков ткани и понесшихся по трассе дальше. 

* * *

Оби-Ван отвернулся от экранов с трансляцией. Ближайшая к городу трибуна рухнула, но выжившие набуларцы не разбегались в страхе, они взбирались на скалы, таща за собой пестрые ленты и королевские флаги, чтобы продолжать нависать над трассой. Оби-Ван смотрел только на техническое табло. Энакин все еще был там – это успокаивало. Там же был принц. 

Теперь Оби-Ван понимал: Энакин рассчитывал, что Леная вынесут смертники, а с оставшимися он разберется. Но Ленай на пару с помощницей отделывались от конкурентов так, что впору было ставить под сомнение даже простой Энакинов успех. Не говоря уж о попытке убрать принца с трассы чужими руками.

* * *

Точный пробивающий удар отбросил Энакина к противоположной стене, но он ушел от столкновения, разворачиваясь боком и проносясь по поверхности скалы. Он бы уже горел, но гонщики – народ предсказуемый. Энакин, даже не перекрасивший свой трехлетний под, на той неделе перекинул топливный бак на другую сторону. Теперь дыра в обшивке замедляла, добавляла люфта в левых поворотах, но он все еще летел, а нападавший, хоть и вырвался вперед, своего не добился. 

Получив черный сердитый выхлоп в лицо, Энакин зло улыбнулся, уходя ниже, давая успешному и настойчивому двадцать второму поверить, что пока Энакина можно сбросить со счетов. И тот повелся, перейдя в агрессивную атаку на серый под.

Энакин вжался еще ниже, создавая подушку повышенного давления под собой, и затем резко прибавил, пользуясь ей как трамплином, ровняясь с Белой Звездой.

Принц бросил взгляд на Энакина и отсалютовал ему. Энакин ответил тем же и вместо атаки просто сунулся вперед, обгоняя. Принц тут же ускорился, выходя нос к носу. Энакин прибавил сильнее, слегка покачивая подом, дразнясь. Под управлялся все сложней, норовя превратить легкое качание в разворот, для гонки на выбывание скорость уже была высоковата, но принц снова поравнялся, пытаясь выгрызть себе преимущество. Он повторил за Энакином и качку, подначивая мерцанием сигнальных фонарей. Они проходили слепой тоннельный поворот, а значит еще секунда и… Горелые останки четырнадцатого выросли посреди трассы резко, заставляя их разойтись и сойтись снова позже, турбина к турбине.

Телохранительница разделалась с двадцать вторым и тоже нагоняла их. На обычной гонке они бы поделили подиум. Достойный результат для верного солдата. Но здесь и сейчас нос ее кабины уже медленно раздвигался, обнажая дуло. Принц предупредительно пшикнул маслом в ее стекло, не подпуская к их соревнованию. Энакин облизнул губы, стискивая штурвал. Вот теперь по-настоящему.

* * *

Всего три ярких строчки над целым полотном потухших.

Королева поднялась, спускаясь мимо подданных прямо к перилам. Силот и Лейсана следовали за ней, а значит, и Оби-Ван. Отсюда не было видно табло, только экран с трансляцией и саму трассу.

Но большего уже было и не надо. Гул стал тише, но взвинтился, обращаясь в инсектоидный писк – их осталось всего трое, они выжимали из своих движков все. Облизывая скалу, под трибуну вынеслись два пода. Стоило одному урвать полметра, второй с визгом отвоевывал их. Потоки воздуха метались между ними, заставляя дрожать шланги, качаться турбины. Оттягивая шланговые цепи и креня кабины. Но оба пода решительно летели вперед, борясь с турбулентностью.

Первый изгиб шиканы сбил обоих, перепутал между собой, заставляя уйти в двойной, резкий винт. 

Отстающий от них серый под этим воспользовался, он рывком устремился вперед, пытаясь вонзиться в кабину Энакина сзади, но с громким хлопком его отбросило назад. Резко обледеневшие репульсоры отказали, роняя серую кабину на землю. И пока та кувыркалась, покрываясь язвами вмятин, принц убирал фреоновый распылитель, и два вгрызшихся друг в друга пода унеслись дальше, окончательно теряясь из виду.

Лейсана грохнула ладонью о перила.

– Он вынес Тару! Вот сукин сын! При всем, Ваше Величество, уважении. 

Королева не ответила, только молча кивнула. Сжимая губы и кулаки, она неотрывно смотрела вперед, на превращающийся от лишней близости в крупные пиксели экран. 

* * *

Снова темный тоннель под каменным сводом, снова месиво из дерева и ткани, бывшее трибуной. Снова уворот от усеивающих трассу турбин и крыльев. Энакин с Ленаем шли вровень уже пятый круг, выжигая топливо в баках. Ленай смелел, выдавливая Энакина к стенам все резче, пробуя подрезать его на широких поворотах. Энакин не отдавал Ленаю ничего. Любой выигрыш он забирал себе. Но и сам выдвинуться больше чем на корпус, дольше чем на четверть секунды не мог.

Рисунок трассы вбился в руки. А ведь Ленай знал его куда как лучше и все равно не мог ничего поделать с Энакином ни на одном обгонном участке. Он никогда прежде не смотрел на них так, в каждом отрезке он прежде искал не преимуществ по скорости, а шанс устранить. 

Негласным договором ни один из них не обнажал против друг друга «свободных модификаций», но за кругом последует еще круг, и Ленай выучит тактику Энакина. Ленай пойдет знакомым путем. Пусть без новеньких устранителей, только на окружении, но он заставит Энакина сойти, оставив висеть на том же шпиле, где подвесил четырнадцатого.

Так что на новом кругу Энакин резко затормозил, отпуская Леная вперед, лишая его своей расчетной поддержки в воздухе. Неожиданно потеряв опору, белоснежный под ухнул в зону низкого давления, взмывая слишком высоко, сбиваясь, спотыкаясь и повисая в ловушке сам. 

* * *

Трансляция вдруг погасла, сменяясь фейерверком и надписью: «Финишная прямая открыта!».

Остался только один.

Над трибуной висела тишина. Никто не шевелился, никто не смел кричать, как орали на каждого выбывшего из последних десяти. Все молча смотрели на огромные раздвигающиеся под трибуной створы финишной прямой.

На трассе остался последний под. И это не могла быть наколотая на острый каменный шпиль Белая Звезда.

* * *

Ладони скользили по влажному штурвалу, и Энакин зажал его коленями. Все еще нельзя сбросить скорость, нельзя глохнуть. Только точно рассчитать. Сбавляя обороты до минимума, Энакин стукнул локтем по стеклу кабины, открывая его нараспашку.

Вот сейчас. Падающий из разбившегося пода принц стукнулся телом о покатый бок, зацепился за края, дергая своим весом под вниз. Штурвал впился в колено, но Энакин шипя удержал управление и ухватил Леная за форму промеж лопаток.

– Держись. Нам еще кубок выигрывать.

  
  


* * *

Оби-Ван выдохнул. Рядом с ним все шире улыбался Силот, хотя голова его неверяще болталась от плеча к плечу. Королева, приоткрыв рот, смотрела на то, как покоцанный под проходит ловушку за ловушкой на финишном отрезке. Как, повиснув на одной руке и держа бластер в другой, Его Высочество Ленай отстреливает грозящие поду циркулярные пилы, и как Энакин уводит их обоих от струй горячего газа.

А Оби-Ван просто выдохнул, опираясь локтями на перила – никому сейчас будет не до этикета, а он может просто подышать.

Хорошо, что Энакин не рассказал о своем плане раньше.

Хотя… хорошо, если это и был его план, а не «разберусь на месте».

Хорошо, что Энакин смог.

Хорошо, что Энакин – это Энакин.

* * *

Они свалились из пода прямо на сцену для награждений. Пропахшие гарью, обнимающиеся за плечи и пьяные от перегрузок. 

Из ложи к сцене прокинули специальные мостки, по которым теперь торопливо перебирались зрители. Силот шел размеренно. Толпа бурлила вокруг, стремясь занять лучшие места, а он неторопливо шагал рядом с королевой Гаранади, больше не пытавшейся его отогнать. Наоборот, она смотрела на него как на нового фаворита. Или лучше сказать – «как на фаворита снова?». В любом случае, свой приз граф уже получил. Оби-Ван следовал за ним след в след. 

– Какое вольное обращение с правилами! – рявкнула Гарот, спустившаяся на сцену первой.

– Выиграть должен один под. – Энакин ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину. – Этот выиграл.

Принц захохотал, хлопая под по носу как любимого питомца.

– Больше я его кому попало не отдам.

– Гхм.

– Ты охеренный гонщик, но даже тебе. Эта машинка заслужила мою любовь. Буду на ней на свидания ездить.

Энакин скептически оглядел полосы гари, но Ленай не дал ему ответить, затягивая за руку на пьедестал. 

Королева приняла от пажей подушку с золотым кубком и приблизилась к пьедесталу. Две взмыленные вихрастые головы синхронно ухнули вниз в поклоне.

– Поздравляю, – сказала Ее Величество Гаранади, протягивая каждому для поцелуя руку, а после подавая обоим кубок. Ухватив его с двух сторон, они подняли его над головами под сотрясающие сцену топот и аплодисменты.

Королева снова повернулась к пажам и через ту же бархатистую подушку передала победителям бутылку. Ленай ухватил ее за горло и метким броском грохнул о нависающий над сценой под. Пена потекла по обшивке, а толпа совсем взбесилась, бросаясь на сцену, под загремевшую со всех сторон музыку.

* * *

Их обступило набуларское дворянство, бросая в них липнущим к мокрому лицу бумажным конфетти и звучно свистя. Энакин отряхивал щеки, оглядываясь, выискивая королеву и ее спутников. Та была совсем неподалеку – на сцене, как и на трибуне, для нее оборудовали специальную ложу. Навес с троном и сидениями для избранных. Например, для Силота. Энакин направился прямо к нему, раздвигая толпу. Охочий до объятий со своими людьми принц остался в укачивающем его вместе с кубком цветном бассейне рук, а Энакин, отводя чужие взгляды от себя, вынырнул прямо к ложе. 

Силот ухмылялся, уперев руки в бока. Оби-Вана он закрывал половиной корпуса.

– А ты себе цену набивать умеешь. Ты мне и Галактический кубок бы взял.

– Я жду, – охрипшим тихим голосом сказал Энакин.

– Не горячись. Я слово держу. – Силот протянул к нему обе ладони. Ключ в одной и рукоять меча в другой. – Он твой. Полный комплект.

Энакин похватал все и оттолкнул бы Силота, если бы тот сам не отошел к королеве, давая Энакину с Оби-Ваном свой собственный пятачок тишины и отсутствия чужих взглядов. Пятачок метр в диаметре и две минуты в длительности.

Энакин ухватил Оби-Вана за затылок, прижимаясь к нему лбом. 

– Я тебе говорил. Я сделал.

– Я не назвал бы твой план разумным и…

– Оби-Ван! – рыкнул Энакин. – Замолчи. Это, сарлакк тебя побери, приказ. 

– Быстро же ты развратился властью, – прошептал Оби-Ван, пока Энакин возился с замком. Ошейник погас и развалился на две половины, и Оби-Ван сбился на глубокий жадный вдох и покачнулся, хватаясь за опору навеса.

– Ты в порядке?

– Просто… Сила… Голова кружится. Сейчас. 

Оби-Ван стек по опоре на пол. Энакин присел рядом. 

– Как же ее… много. Я отвык. – Оби-Ван откинул голову, упираясь затылком в опору и глядя в небо. Его рука подрагивала, но сжимала локоть Энакина уверенно. – Спасибо, Энакин. Но твой план был ужасен… 

– Победителей не судят.

Взгляд Оби-Вана стал мягче, грустнее. Пальцы ласкали ямочку под локтем.

– Я не сужу. И не осуждаю. И дай мне договорить, пожалуйста. Это было ужасно. Это было рискованно, но красиво. 

– Вот ты где! – раздался громкий оклик принца, лишая Энакина возможности подобрать слова для ответа Оби-Вану. Ленай приближался к навесу, размахивая кубком. Увидев Оби-Вана и ошейник в руках Энакина, Ленай развел руки: – Вау! Дорогой ты приз выиграл.

– Бесценный, – тихо пробормотал Энакин. Вряд ли его слышал даже Оби-Ван. Тот все еще смотрел на далекие облака рассеянно и глубоко одновременно. 

Подойдя вплотную, Ленай сунул кубок Энакину.

– Этот тебе. У меня уже есть. А из этого ты будешь пить со мной сегодня.

– У меня еще…

– Никаких еще! – Ленай сжал плечо Энакина. – Такая гонка! Такое знакомство. Мы пьем. 

Пальцы Оби-Вана соскользнули, и Энакин лучше его красноречиво отведенных глаз знал, что надо идти. Шанс, на который он рассчитывал, шанс, который не собирался упустить. Вот только почему не пятью минутами позже? Оставив Оби-Вану меч, Энакин пошел за Ленаем.

* * *

Энакин ждал, что Ленай притащит его на шумную вечеринку, но тот отвел его под трибуну. Отодрав кусок ткани, он сделал им окно в ярко-оранжевый закат и запыленное празднеством небо. В теплых лучах танцевали болельщики на сцене и под ней, а по трассе уже шарились мастера, подбирая уцелевшие части. 

Ленай закинул ноги на деревянную балку и, разлив шампанское по кубкам, стукнул своим прошлогодним трофеем по свежему золотому кубку Энакина.

– Мама сказала, что ты хитрил. Что у тебя есть Сила. 

– Есть. Но ты сложил свои устранители, а я не пользовался Силой. Мы гонялись по-честному.

– Хотел бы я погоняться с тобой чисто на скорость. 

– Прилетишь на Корусант, – Энакин пожал плечом, – свожу на Нижние Уровни. 

Ленай грустно усмехнулся.

– Ну, положим, заметано. 

Он разлил снова. Кислое на вкус, игристое вино щекотало язык и пахло победой. Они говорили об «инкомовских» и «цзеркивских» запчастях – Гарот могла притащить королеве и не такое. Говорили о тяге, об аэродинамике и снова, каждый со своей стороны, переживали сегодняшние взрывы, пожары и ветер в ушах, пока солнце не провалилось за горизонт.

Ленай покачал в руке опустевшую бутылку.

– Не знаю, что у вас там с Силотом, но мне ты подарил потрясающий день. Я могу тебя отблагодарить?

– Вообще-то можешь. У джедаев есть вопросы к банде Катори. 

– Это наша военная сила. 

– Знаю. И в разборки с ордо не лезу. Но мы на Миин прилетели к Лейсане Гарот.

Ленай снова потряс головой.

– Мамина подруга. Да и… что вся банда без нее. Попробую разговор устроить, но не больше. И если откажет, мне надавить нечем.

– Понимаю, – пробормотал Энакин, поглядывая на свои ноги, которыми болтал, свесив с перекрытия.

– Должен же у тебя быть запрос поскромнее, не касающийся войны. Такой, который сможет удовлетворить принц, – приосанился Ленай с подначкой.

Энакин не ответил, продолжая покачиваться и блуждать взглядом по камням под ногами.

– Что угодно проси! – завелся Ленай, вставая и ударяя себя кулаком в грудь. – Я мать уболтаю, из-под земли достану.

– Одного члена банды хочу. Не главаря.

– Одного? Это не вопрос. От нас не убудет. Тебе кого? Помощнее для боевки или механика?

– Мне стрелка, у которого на запястье родимое пятно в форме бабочки.

Ленай удивленно хмыкнул, но тут же кивнул, взмахивая руками и не давая засомневаться.

– Будет тебе бабочка.


	8. Глава 8

Принц слово сдержал к рассвету. Укрытый пылью и обрывками цветной бумаги город стих, лишь изредка сонно булькая полупустыми бутылками и хрипло неразборчиво бубня, но принц шагал по площади бодро, не сдавая усталости ни одной позиции. Сменив обожженный комбинезон на королевский мундир с плащом, он посерьезнел и на лицо. Следом под конвоем плелся наемник с ярко-голубыми глазами без белков. Его лицо все еще скрывала маска, но стоявший рядом с Энакином Оби-Ван смотрел тяжелым взглядом – убийцу он узнал. 

Вместо знакомой телохранительницы рядом с принцем шла с бластером наперевес приземистая женщина. Тихим выдохом в ухо Оби-Ван сообщил:

– Лейсана.

Когда процессия приблизилась к центру площади, именно Лейсана вышла вперед, заслоняя собой пленника. Не дав заговорить принцу первым, она уставилась на Энакина:

– Мне приказано отдать Калеба. Королевской семье я подчинюсь, но ты за свою наглость еще поплатишься. Отнять у меня человека – такое я с рук не спускаю.

– Мэм… Леди… – Оби-Ван слегка качнулся вперед, – простите, не знаю, как к вам обращаться. 

– Рабам – никак.

– Он свободный человек, – процедил Энакин.

– Ну да. Конечно. Раб Республики и Галактического Сената. А так свободный.

Оби-Ван приложил подушечки пальцев к запястью Энакина, и тот незаметно выпустил набранный в грудь воздух. Да. Пускай. Энакин все сказал на трассе. Теперь очередь Оби-Вана.

– Все мы исполняем чьи-то приказы. Наша свобода – выбрать, кому отдать свою верность. Наша свобода – иметь право обдумывать приказы и порой даже возражать. А сколько свободы у вашей армии, Лейсана? 

– Достаточно, – вздернула та подбородок. 

– Понимаю. Цените самостоятельность. Оружие, с которым Калеб пришел на зачистку аванпоста ордо, не рядовое.

– Калеб смог раздобыть оружие против джедаев – ну и прекрасно.

– А деньги?

– У меня ничего не просил, я же сказала – раздобыл сам. 

– Нет. Я про те деньги, которые ему заплатили – он поделился?

Лейсана сжала зубы. Соображала она быстро, если ткнуть наконец носом в очевидное. Неплохо Калеб тихарился. А Оби-Ван продолжал с наигранным недопониманием:

– Если вашим людям можно брать заказы со стороны, то я поражен уровнем демократии в таком отдалении от центра Республики. 

– Это правда, Калеб? – спросила Лейсана, не оборачиваясь.

– У нас есть записи с Турталимара, из-за которых мы и оказались здесь, – помог определиться Калебу Энакин.

Он считал виновной всю банду – уж Лейсана должна была быть замешана! – но Оби-Ван убедил, что это не так. И, судя по всему, оказался прав.

Лейсана просто сделала шаг в сторону. Молчание Калеба звучало достаточно веско, и он словно перестал для нее существовать. И вместо горячащейся, шипящей воительницы рядом с принцем встала суровая и безучастная телохранительница. Ленай, ухватив пленника за плечо, выволок его вперед. Подцепил наручники, заставляя поднять руки, и дернул рукав, обнажая запястье. Темная, почти бурая бабочка.

– Принимаешь?

– Да, – сказал Энакин и сдернул с голубоглазого ордо маску. – Найдется местечко, где мы с ним можем поговорить?

* * *

– Много денег заработал? – сощурился Оби-Ван, садясь напротив ордо. Тот – Калеб сейчас, Ручей в прошлой жизни – смотрел на них, зло сощурив рыбьи глаза. Острые плечи торчали вверх, жилистые пальцы сжимались в колючие от выступающих костяшек кулаки.

– Достаточно. Я не республиканский подданный и отвечать перед вашим судом не собираюсь.

Энакин кружил вокруг Калеба со спины и навис над ним:

– Ты открыл огонь по генералитету. А у нас война. Работа на Конфедерацию…

– Не знаю я нихрена про Конфедерацию! – подпрыгнул Калеб. Откинувшись на стул так, что тот скрипнул, он отвернулся от обоих джедаев, сверля взглядом угол.

Энакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана. А вот здесь его стройная теория о решившем взяться за бывших соратников Дуку начинала трещать. Калеб был парнем о войне осведомленным, и раз заговорил – Дуку бы покрывать не стал. Оби-Ван задумчиво потер подбородок и, положив ладонь на стол открыто, приглашая к разговору, спросил:

– А кто тебе платил?

– Частник. Нашел меня, дал заказ на устранение и кайбер-винтовку. 

– Кристаллы тоже он поставлял?

– Да. По одному на жертву. Заказов было два. О’Хан чем-то ему насолила, а вас, мистер, он вообще терпеть не может. 

– А имя у этого «частника» есть?

– Он назвался Сидиус.

* * *

Энакин готовил корабль к отправке. Оби-Ван с интересом наблюдал, как он перекинулся парой слов с принцем, накинул немного кредитов Лейсане сверху – и вот первый уже сам, личным курьером, сгонял до границы и пригнал корабль, а вторая помогала монтировать защищенный отсек.

Энакин учился переговорам. Вел их, правда, в своей манере.

Оби-Ван оставил его за ремонтом корабля, у самого оставалось еще одно незавершенное дело.

Муакай стащил склянки на стол и оборачивал одну за другой в мягкие ткани, пихая без разбора в походную сумку. Та пухла на глазах, распертая банками и шлангами в разные стороны. Укладывай он аккуратнее, влезло бы больше, но Муакай метался по комнате, ни на миг не распрямляя напряженных пальцев. Его торопливые шаги были слышны еще из коридора – весь остальной особняк пустовал. Граф еще не вернулся в свои владения, не перевез прислугу – ночевал в королевском дворце. Но Муакай спешил, словно стены его старой лаборатории сжимались и задержись он на миг – уже не уйдет.

Оби-Ван его понимал – не без оснований боится. Потому и пришел сюда сам.

– Все собрал? Нам пора бы.

– Мне нужно положить желатин в сыворотку, иначе не довезу. Сейчас. Минуту. – Из-под рук Муакая шел пар.

В гулкой тишине особняка было невозможно подкрасться, но за всеми перестуками и пыхтением Муакая Оби-Ван не заметил Силота-старшего. Тот вырос в дверном проеме и стоял там черт знает сколько, пока не обнаружил себя резким:

– Сбегаешь?

Муакай вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Его руки дернулись к другим пузырькам, принимаясь отчаянно смешивать что-то новое.

Оби-Ван вышел на центр комнаты, ненавязчиво разделяя ее на две части. Ту, где трясся над столом Муакай – за своей спиной, и ту, где просверливал пространство глазами широкоплечий граф – перед собой.

– А вам бы лишь руки в чужое запустить. Отойди. Это мой сын.

– Вы талантливый политик, граф. Но нельзя просчитать будущее, выкинув из расчетов чувства других людей. Мы не тронем Миин, как обещали. Но выбор вашего сына – это его решение. И я буду его защищать.

Старший Силот уставился прямо Оби-Вану в переносицу. Когда набуларцы смотрели так, они приковывали к земле тебя, но сами становились той цепью. И как тяжело было соврать в эти черные точки, так и самому смотрящему становилось нелегко юлить. Это было орудие набуларской прямоты.

– Знаю. Отойди. Это. Мой. Сын. И он сегодня уезжает из дома.

Оби-Ван в одно движение слился со стеной, освобождая от себя проход, комнату, вынося себя из этого разговора. Он был готов выйти и за дверь, но это значило вмешаться своими шагами в повисшее, мгновенно затопившее комнату ожидание.

Силот встал за спиной сына.

– Ты же не плеснешь мне этим в лицо?

– Нет. Это предназначалось окну.

– Повернешься уже наконец?

Муакай неохотно, не переставая держать выставленным вперед плечо, встал лицом к отцу. Тот положил руку на этот незатейливый щит и надавил, заставляя Муакая встать прямо. Оглядел его несколько раз. Тряхнул.

– Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.

– Я над этим работаю, – тихо ответил Муакай – теперь отцу в лицо. Тот неприятно оскалился и, с досадой оттолкнув Муакая к столу, пробормотал:

– Соберись как следует. В этой комнате будет бильярдная.

Его шаги – шумные на этот раз, выразительные – уже стихли в коридоре, а Муакай все еще смотрел стеклянным темным взглядом на дверь. Оби-Ван осторожно приблизился к кожаной сумке, принимаясь перекладывать оборудование.

* * *

Дыры в обшивке прикрыли новыми листами. Вместо краски на них плеснули негорючий бактериальный раствор. Хватит на пару перелетов – заверили набуларцы. Энакин с рук-то его отмыл с трудом и только какой-то дрянью из бутылки, протянутой Ленаем, так что верил.

Решетки за Лейсаной проверил – приварены крепко. Провода подпаяны к аварийной сигнализации корабля. Калеб был заперт надежно. Корабль был готов взлетать. Ждали только Оби-Вана. В ожидании Энакин проверял лопасти взлетно-посадочных движков, а присевший возле на корточки Ленай наблюдал.

– Не скучно с ними возиться?

– Скучно. Типовые, – согласился Энакин. – Но без них остаться не хочу. Садиться на одних маневровых задних мне не понравилось. 

Наперекор словам Леная его глаза изучали каждый проводок с жадностью.

– Ты за атмосферу Миина-то совался?

– Вожу мать по системе порой. Лейсана завод на второй планете строит. На третью совались – не подошла. Я умею пилотировать в открытом космосе, – сузил глаза Ленай.

– Да было бы что там уметь, – фыркнул Энакин. – Даже Оби-Ван справляется.

Не до конца поняв шутку, Ленай все же усмехнулся.

Оби-Ван не заставил ждать себя еще дольше – он приближался со стороны дворянского квартала. Рядом с ним шел, подобравшись и вцепившись в тяжелую сумку, Муакай. Ленай медленно поднялся, и улыбка стекла у него с лица, словно он случайно отпил своего растворителя вместо воды.

Пропустив Оби-Вана мимо себя, он вклинился перед Муакаем, замерев лицом к лицу.

– Ты куда-то собрался?

– Я улетаю.

Ленай двинулся вперед еще сильнее, оттесняя Муакая от корабля грудью, и тот прошипел: 

– Я больше не твой подданный.

Ленай отступил на шаг. Посмотрел на корабль. Под ноги себе посмотрел. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Его глаза так же сжались и разжались, подтянулись выше желваки.

– Ты им и не был никогда. Жалею сейчас об этом.

– Про…

– Замолчи. – Ленай отступил еще на несколько шагов назад, расчищая место для взлета. Его лицо снова стало серьезным и спокойным. – Просто улетай. Давайте уже, вы и так подзадержались. Гостеприимство набуларцев не резиновое. Разве что… Энакин… следующий год?

– Может. А может ты на Корусантский чемпионат?

– На Корусанте не проводится чемпионатов по гонкам на подах, – с подчеркнутым непониманием, почти вопросительно сказал Оби-Ван.

– Ну да, – сощурился Энакин, последний раз махнув Ленаю и закрывая дверь до щелчков запоров. – Ну да.

* * *

К Хорео вело мало гиперпространственных маршрутов, и все они больше походили на оборванные щупальца, тычущиеся в разные части местного звездного скопления. Но, проскользив по двум пространственным коридорам, корабль смог выйти в поле связи и наконец пробиться к ретранслятору, связавшему их с Корусантом хотя бы текстовыми сообщениями.

Их направили к крейсеру Дзани, который под командованием Ки-Ади-Мунди двинулся им навстречу. Там они сдали в нормальную камеру Калеба, бесполезный балласт летел огребать решение трибунала. Совет надеялся вытянуть из него что-то еще, но энтузиазма ни в ком не чувствовалось, всем было ясно – Сидиус перед простым наемником лица не засветил. Даже устройство связи, найденное при обыске, оказалось деактивировано. 

А еще на Дзани приготовили каюту для Муакая. После рассказов Оби-Вана Ки-Ади-Мунди приписал его к медицинскому крылу, минуя формальную стадию обучения. Хотя она все равно парня ждала – крейсер Дзани, пыхнув голубыми огнями гипердвижков, продолжил следовать к Корусанту.

Энакин смотрел на все это с задней смотровой площадки новой канонерки. Поначалу план был прост: подлатать корабль в техническом отсеке крейсера, лично показать новые дома Муакаю и Калебу, лично же отчитаться перед Советом – а значит, многое, очень многое сначала обсудить между собой, потому что у Энакина слов кроме как «а на Миине с нами случилась сарлачья жопа» не было. Винду бы не оценил.

Но отчет перед Советом случился сразу и вышел коротким. Едва они поздоровались с Ки-Ади-Мунди, тот повел их в комнату связи. Беспрестанно поправлявший пропыленные волосы Оби-Ван стоял в тени, отвечая на вопросы идущего волнами помех Совета односложно – и держать этот темп было нетрудно. Совету, так любящему долгие беседы, сегодня было достаточно наметок отчета. Винду торопил, торопился сам, потому что для Оби-Вана и Энакина нашлось новое задание.

Ну как новое.

Клоны – целый отряд, которым Ральди О’Хан командовала перед отлетом на Турталимар – были убиты. Зверски, если бы звери умели сносить головы так гладко. Весь отряд. В своих кроватях на базе. Голов так и не нашли.

Так что новая канонерка, новые координаты в бортовом компьютере и пара дней пути до базы.

Энакин смотрел на неторопливо проплывающие мимо звезды. Пред-гипер скорость ощущалась только на старте, а спустя полчаса ходу забываешь, что каждый из едва покачивающихся фонариков на самом деле огромный раскаленный шар, сжигающий тонны материи. Все замедлялось, превращалось в осторожные блики на темной глади космического пространства. 

Пахнуло свежестью и теплом – разгоряченный и обласканный освежителем Оби-Ван встал рядом. Ничего не сказав, он вместе с Энакином смотрел на то, как окружающее их мерцающее кружево стекает с корабля, как оно становится плотнее и ярче, перестают различаться отдельные горячие огни, слипаясь, и вся махина звездного скопления все больше напоминает игрушечную сферу, удаляясь, – далекий светящийся шарик с тысячью систем.

* * *

Они улетели с Миина около суток назад, но только теперь, когда точка шарового скопления затерялась среди подобных себе, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как узел в груди, который он пытался развязать еще на Миине и десять раз потом: взойдя на корабль, поднявшись в атмосферу, оторвавшись от гравитации планеты, системы, нырнув в гиперпространственный коридор… узел, не поддавшийся дружескому пожатию рук с Ки-Ади-Мунди – даже наоборот, затянувшийся встречей и разговором с Советом, не растаявший под теплыми струями – как наконец этот узел слабнет. Как вместе со светом звезд тускнеют, оборачиваются воспоминаниями взгляды и тычки Силота, пот, вздернутые губы набуларцев и затянутая на шее удавка. 

– Мы улетели, – тихо сказал Энакин. 

– Да. Да… И пусть все случившееся на Миине там и останется.

Энакин не ответил сразу. Он оперся на покатый подоконник ладонями, надавил на них, качаясь вперед, вглядываясь в иллюминатор пристальней, словно мог в едином свечении различить один пыльно-красный мир.

– Разве мы сделали там что-то дурное? – он был тверд и серьезен, и Оби-Ван улыбнулся его затылку – пусть не увидит, но должен услышать это в голосе:

– Ты сам видел, во что я превращаюсь, когда моих щек месяц не касается бритва.

Острый быстрый взгляд из-за плеча. 

Оби-Ван растерялся. Он говорил одно – в его голове болталось одно, легкое, предлагающее улыбнуться и подхватить, но Энакин слышал другое – что-то давило на его плечи, сводило зубы. Оби-Ван снова попытался показать всем собой, что имел в виду. Шутливо кривясь, он потер щеки: 

– Не так должен выглядеть член Совета Ордена джедаев.

– Мне казалось, у тебя была причина пойти на это, – заметил Энакин с прохладой льда, под которым уже дрожала вода, и, отвернувшись, закусил губы, упираясь взглядом не в темное стекло – в свои же руки.

Оби-Ван повторил за ним: облизнул губы. Поглядел на ладони. 

– Да, Энакин. Была, я…

Но Энакин не дал времени подобрать ответ, он резко развернулся, оказываясь близко – сразу весь: навис, ладонь сжала щеку, будто сгребая в горсть, а губы ткнулись в шею, обжигая горячим, сорванным шепотом:

– Ты обещал!

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, осторожно обнимая Энакина. Глупо. Стыдно. Хотел сказать что-то другое – так и сказал бы прямо.

* * *

Энакин не шевелился. Даже не дышал, вжимаясь носом под челюсть Оби-Вана. На спину легли тяжелые ладони, но все это еще ничего не значило, и Энакин продолжал жаться и ждать.

– О Сила, – выдохнул Оби-Ван, обнимая Энакина сильнее. – Я не это имел в виду. То, что произошло между нами, наши чувства – они наши, они не принадлежат Миину. Даже отношения никакого к нему не имеют. Не хочу, чтобы имели.

Шепот Оби-Вана плавил мышцы, заставляя Энакина обмякать в его руках. Энакин провел под линией челюсти носом и поднял голову, целуя Оби-Вана в губы. Прижался, обхватил нижнюю… Когда Энакин коснулся светлых губ языком, Оби-Ван отстранился, снимая ладонь Энакина со своей щеки.

– Что? – прошипел Энакин. – Опять неподходящий момент?

– Нет. – Оби-Ван продолжал удерживать Энакина объятием и упертым лбом вдали от своих губ, но близко к себе. – Все дело в моменте. Не убегай от него. Почувствуй его. Целиком.

Пальцы Оби-Вана надавили на центр ладони. Сильно. До пульсации. Не до боли.

Энакин шумно вдохнул носом, борясь с прорывающейся в голос дрожью. Как перенапряженные мышцы, так и его терпение – оно не выдерживало.

– Я хочу почувствовать тебя. Целиком.

– Так и я никуда не убегаю, – сказал Оби-Ван с выбивающей пол из-под ног уверенностью. С той уверенностью, в которую Энакин наконец поверил не только головой, но и телом. И изможденным, истрепанным ожиданием нутром. 

Снова прижавшись к этим – теперь во всем уверенным – губам, Энакин двумя рывками расцепил пояс Оби-Вана и скинул с его плечей плащ. Оби-Ван, словно перехватив реплику в диалоге, ответил. Не пуская язык Энакина в рот, он отвечал не поцелуями толком, а касанием губ о губы. Он нежно ощупал плечи и, подцепив ткань плаща, повел сжатыми ладонями вниз, снимая плащ медленно, с натяжением – складка ткани очертила плечи, соскользнула к локтям, застряв в них, и поползла ниже.

Энакин принялся за тунику Оби-Вана, и тот остановился, так и не сдернув повисший на запястьях Энакина плащ. Энакин сам стряхнул его, недовольно фыркая, но заработал все ту же уверенную, неумолимую, проникающую под кожу улыбку. Пока руки Энакина дергали за завязки, распахивая ткань на груди Оби-Вана, тот стоял, молча телом, не отвечая ни одним жестом. Он оживал лишь тогда, когда замирал Энакин. Шаг в обмен на шаг. 

Целиком, Энакин хотел почувствовать целиком – он прижался обнаженной грудью к груди Оби-Вана, продавливая пальцами позвонки, хаотично скользя по спине, пока рот вместо нового поцелуя не накрыли пальцы.

Красноречиво.

Энакин выдохнул в них, замедляясь. Прорисовывая каждый позвонок большим пальцем. Так давно. Так давно… Сколько раз он видел это тело – раненным, усталым, готовящимся к тренировке – и не мог коснуться, не мог… А теперь вот оно, в руках Энакина, пока сам он – так же целиком – в руках Оби-Вана. И от поцелуев в ключицу кружится голова. Энакин откинул ее, подставляясь, предлагая шею, и Оби-Ван коснулся губами каждого сантиметра кожи, очерчивая ими кадык и прижимая их к ямочке между ключицами, не давая вдохнуть.

Энакин сгреб его волосы, впиваясь пальцами в голову, кусая себе губы, и вместо того чтобы вылизать эту ямочку, вместо того чтобы сорвать еще один вдох Энакина, Оби-Ван отстранился, снова кладя палец на губы.

Беззвучное, не дающее пререкаться «тш-ш-ш».

Энакин сглотнул, опуская глаза, и, мягко прихватив палец губами, так же мягко взял Оби-Вана за запястье, потягивая вниз. Не отпуская, Энакин сел на пол. Оби-Ван наклонился, оставляя выдох на виске и подталкивая носом.

Самое невразумительное указание в жизни Энакина. Самая глухонемая и странная просьба. Самая понятная. 

Лопатки коснулись пола, и Оби-Ван оказался сверху, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от плечей. Он нависал, снова оставляя между ними пространство и давая прочувствовать, как оно исчезает: вот его ноги впутались в ноги Энакина, вот живот прижался к животу, грудь легла на грудь, и сплелись наконец языки. Оби-Ван вел своим медленно: обрисовав контур губ, проник внутрь, рисуя новый круг уже там. Язык Энакина метался как язычок пламени и пытался быть сразу везде. Энакин давил на голову Оби-Вана, заставляя стать еще ближе, но вместо этого Оби-Ван замедлялся. И вот вместо его желанного, почти настойчивого языка Энакин снова чувствовал губами терпеливую улыбку.

Энакин сжал зубы, шепча:

– Да, да… хорошо…

Он расслабил спину, осторожно поглаживая затылок Оби-Вана, не подаваясь навстречу следующему поцелую, только принимая его. Многими ночами мечтая о них, он никогда не представлял, какими они могут быть. Какими мягкими будут казаться губы, если прежде них тебя коснется свежеостриженная щетина. И каким настойчивым умеет быть Оби-Ван. Как каждое прикосновение будет превращаться в печать. Здесь. Сейчас. Этот момент.

Оби-Ван прибавил к поцелуям руку. Она надавила на грудь, прошлась по животу, лаская его с нажимом, кружа, проезжаясь по ткани штанов и вновь уходя выше. Энакин вцепился пальцами в спину Оби-Вана. О чем, сарлакк его побери, тот твердил? Какое глубокое чувство момента? Если Энакин сконцентрируется на одном ощущении, если даст себе почувствовать еще один такой круг ладонью острее, он просто кончит. 

Энакин приподнял бедра, но Оби-Ван, все понимая, все, конечно же, чувствуя, водил рукой по верху живота, не опускаясь больше ниже. Надавив основанием ладони на солнечное сплетение, он снова опустил Энакина на пол. И Энакин зашарил по его спине, сжимая бока.

– Как же это тяжело.

– Что? – спросил Оби-Ван, прикусывая мочку уха.

– Слушаться тебя, – усмехнулся Энакин, зарабатывая поцелуй в уголок шально раскрытых губ.

Оби-Ван дернул бровью, снова смыкая зубы на ухе и шепча:

– Я твой учитель.

Энакин хлопнул ртом, моргая. Не такого ответа он ждал. И от того, с какой легкостью и в то же время тягучестью Оби-Ван сказал это, виски сдавило. Да читай таким голосом Оби-Ван учебник по астрофизике, Энакин все равно бы возбуждался, но эта шутка – здесь и, о Сила, сейчас! – была просто за гранью. 

Оби-Ван повел основанием ладони от солнечного сплетения вниз одновременно с Энакиновым вдохом, давая наполнить им живот, и, будто собрав его пальцами, снова провел вверх, выдавливая. 

Энакин, прикрыв глаза, дышал во влажную шею и покусывал кожу, перекатывая ее между зубами, но не сжимая. Он перестал думать о том, что будет дальше. И перестав торопить Оби-Вана, перестав видеть в его движениях только нарочитую медлительность, Энакин разглядел и то, насколько тот тоже возбужден.

Оплетя его тело руками, скрестив их на спине, прижав Оби-Вана к себе, Энакин заговорил, продолжая перебирать по коже пальцами:

– Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я много раз обнимал тебя, но сейчас это ощущается совсем иначе. Думаю, я вполне усвоил урок. Можем мы теперь?..

Энакин снова приподнялся, потираясь бедрами об Оби-Вана. Тот сбился с дыхания, прикусывая губу в такт Энакиновым движениям, но ладонь на животе опять поползла вниз, возвращая Энакина на пол. Скользя, она собирала капельки пота, пока не оказалась в паху. Подцепив пальцами край штанов, Оби-Ван ответил:

– Ты всегда был горазд сбегать с уроков. Сегодня я тебя не отпущу. 

Не отпускай.

Пожалуйста.

Не отпускай.

Энакин закрыл глаза, хватаясь за плечи Оби-Вана и не делая ничего, пока штаны скользили по бедрам, проходясь по коже тканью вместо желанных рук. Оби-Ван наклонился к лицу, покрывая поцелуями подбородок, скулы, водя губами по коже, но не давая их поймать, а его рука обхватила бедро, гладя его, смещаясь к промежности. Медленно, не давая заподозрить себя в нетерпеливости, Энакин развел ноги в стороны, сгибая одну в колене, идя навстречу Оби-Вану в его плавном движении.

Когда пальцы Оби-Вана проникли внутрь, Энакин задержал дыхание. Это было непривычно и не так пьяняще сводило с ума, как все предыдущие прикосновения. Уступало им. Но лишь по первости. Потому что непривычная растягивающая ласка будила совсем другие чувства. Глубокое желание единения, которое не могло утолиться только прижатой к коже кожей или трением языка об язык.

Энакин сжимался, но он хотел получить удовольствие именно так. Оби-Ван висел над ним, гладил большим пальцем по лбу, закапываясь в волосы, вглядываясь внимательно. Его осторожные движения внутри были едва заметны. И Энакин приоткрыл рот, прося о поцелуе, а сам высвободил руку и обхватил себя, заставляя тело расслабиться и принять эту ласку, полюбить ее, откликнуться на нее.

Оби-Ван дал и поцелуй, и близость, наваливаясь грудью, вжимая пальцы до основания, становясь настойчивым и ими тоже. Не торопливым, не суетливым, но настойчивым.

Энакин стонал под весом Оби-Вана, пытаясь сохранить его ритм в движениях. Тело все сильнее наливалось жаром, напрягающим бедра, прихватывающим живот.

Энакин отдернул руку, закидывая ее на шею Оби-Вана, и прошептал:

– Хочу тебя. Твоими руками. Подари мне этот момент. 

Оби-Ван откинулся на пятки, и Энакин потерял его, но в следующее мгновение груди коснулась щетина, и Энакин почувствовал руку. Влажная от слюны, она сомкнулась и задвигалась в том же ритме – теперь идеально в том же – что и пальцы внутри.

Оби-Ван был с ним.

И давал Энакину все то, что ему было нужно, пока тот отдавался сам.

Энакин чувствовал Оби-Вана всем собой. И как бы Энакин не хотел остаться в этом моменте, это был лишь момент. Острый, яркий, невообразимый. Момент. Глотая его, Энакин выплескивался Оби-Вану в руку.

Оби-Ван что-то шептал. Его губы перемещались по груди, бережно обходя тонкий шрам, он терся о ключицу носом и что-то шептал, но Энакин не мог различить. 

Он лежал, поглаживая Оби-Вана по бокам, и под его прикрытыми глазами успокаивался необлекаемый в слова шквал, который он только и мог что – прочувствовать – и начинали появляться связные мысли.

Оби-Ван.

Здесь.

И все еще возбужден.

Энакин медленно перевалился. Сместившись ниже, он оперся на локти и, целуя покрытый нежными рыжими завитками живот, смотрел, как растекается по полу Оби-Ван, одновременно с этим напрягая руки, давящие подушечками пальцев в пол. 

Энакин сдвинулся еще ниже, покрывая слюной не руку, а сразу член Оби-Вана. Вбирая его в себя и чувствуя, как от этих прикосновений изменяется все. Как когда человек вдыхает носом, а ощущается это в животе, так и здесь – Энакин обхватывал покрасневшую головку губами, а от этого затылок Оби-Вана терся о пол и выдохи становились стонами. У секса был запах, вкус и заданный Оби-Ваном темп: тягучий, вытаскивающий наружу стоны, а не выбивающий их. И Энакин после каждого круга языком давал Оби-Вану пустой вдох – без касаний.

Все как учил.

Энакин приподнялся, спрашивая у живота Оби-Вана, но так, чтобы тот услышал – услышал все, до сопровождающей вопрос косой улыбки:

– Я все делаю правильно?

Энакин и отсюда увидел, как дрогнули ресницы, как растерянно Оби-Ван посмотрел. 

– Да. Да, – дрожащим голосом ответил Оби-Ван, и Энакин снова обхватил его ртом, не собираясь дразнить.

Может быть.

Когда-нибудь.

Но сегодня Оби-Ван, как бы Энакину поначалу не хотелось разодрать одежду на них в клочья, не играл с ним. Он говорил. Он отдавал.

И Энакин поступал, как тот учил.

Как тот просил.

* * *

Бортовой компьютер выдал на экран краткую характеристику планеты. Бывший ледяной мир, подогретый орбитальными зеркалами до вменяемых температур. Воды – полно, сплошные плоскогорья. Удобно для производств, и для перебросочной военной базы место нашлось.

Оби-Ван протянул Энакину куртку с меховым подкладом вместо плаща. Доспехи дали бы тепла не меньше, но Оби-Ван хотел говорить с начальником базы – не клоном – сначала не как генерал. 

Бортовой компьютер замигал входящим голо-сообщением. Это был Ки-Ади-Мунди.

– Дзани прибудет на Корусант сегодня вечером. Муакая ждут в Залах Исцеления, мне подтвердили, что его готовы обучать в хирургии. А Калеб… – Мунди наклонился над проектором, хмурясь. – Миинец Калеб был отравлен этой ночью в своей камере. Гранд-мастер Йода и Мейс поручили мне расследование. Вам все еще необходимо разобраться с убийством клонов. Но и о случившемся вы должны знать.


End file.
